Opium
by Fayet
Summary: Eine Nebenwirkung des Wolfsbanns versetzt Remus Lupin in unerträgliche Schmerzen. Severus Snape findet ein Heilmittel, und nimmt Remus mit auf eine Reise in die dunklen Gegenden Londons und zu seinen Geheimnissen. SS/RL, OoC, hints of slash. COMPLETE.
1. Help is coming

Disclaimer: Das Übliche. Alles gehört JKR, ich spiele nur damit. Hach, Sev!

Pairing: Nicht wirklich. SS/RL, mild slash angedeutet, aber nichts offensichtliches. Und nicht zwischen den beiden. Out-of-cannon/character, don't like, don't read.

Rating: Hoch, wie immer.

---

Es war noch einige Tage bis zum nächsten Vollmond, aber Remus fühlte bereits die Gewalt der kommenden Nächte in seinen Knochen. Vorsichtig nahm er seinen Platz neben Sirius am großen Tisch ein, bemüht, keine Mine zu verziehen. Es war Sommer, und ein langer, heißer Sommer dazu. Ohne die Schüler lag das Schloss geradezu verlassen da, ein viel zu großes Gebäude mit seinen unzähligen Korridoren, in dennen die Hitze sich staute. Viele Lehrer waren verreist, verstreut über sämtliche Erdteile. Nur die Hauslehrer, Remus und Sirius und natürlich Albus Dumbledore waren noch in Hogwarts und genoßen die Freiheit des Sommers, ohne Verpflichtungen oder Pläne. Dennoch hing die Bedrohung durch Voldemort wie eine ferne Gewitterwolke in der Luft - eine bedrohliche Erscheinung, von der man aber nicht genau sagen konnte, ob sie jemals ausbrechen, oder nur harmlos am Horizont vorüberziehen würde. Die Tage waren für Sirius und Remus mit endlosen Spaziergängen und Badeausflügen, langen Festmahlen und ausführlichen Gesprächen gefüllt. Sirius genoß jeden einzelnen Moment, den er in seiner menschlichen Form verbringen konnte in vollen Zügen. Das neue Schuljahr würde erst in einigen Wochen beginnen, und noch machte sich keiner allzuviele Sorgen über die Stundenpläne und Schlafraumeinteilungen.

"Remus, was ist?" Sirius wand sich ihm zu, und blickte seinen engsten Freund besorgt an. Die Sonne hatte ihm gut getan, dachte Remus. Tatsächlich sah Sirius viel erholter aus als je zuvor. Er hatte einiges an Gewicht zugelegt und unter der strahlenden Augustsonne war sein bleiches Aussehen einem gesunden Bronzeschimmer gewichen. "Ich weiß nicht recht. Seit dem letzten Vollmond schmerzen meine Knochen fürchterlich, als ob irgendetwas schief gelaufen wäre." Sirius betrachtete Remus mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. "Denkst Du, etwas ist mit dem Wolfsbanntrank schiefgelaufen? Ich bringe diese Schlange -" Aber Remus schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Sirius! Nichts wirst Du tun! Ohne Severus wäre ich nicht hier, vergiss das nicht!" Sirius murmelte einige Beleidigungen vor sich hin, verstummte aber. Statt dessen widmete er sich dem nun vor ihm auftauchenden Mittagessen, und das mit großem Appetit.

Einige Tage später erschien Sirius hektisch auf der Krankenstation, wo Poppygerade dabei war, ihren Jahresbedarf an Tränken aufzulisten. "Sirius, ist etwas passiert?" Leicht außer Atem blieb der dunklehaarige Mann vor ihr stehen. "Es ist Remus. Heute ist die Vollmondphase vorbei, aber er kann nicht aufstehen. Er sagt, die Schmerzen bei der Verwandlung seien stärker geworden und verschwinden nicht wie sonst, wenn die Mondphase vorbei ist. Komm, bitte!"Gemeinsam eilten die Medihexe und Sirius zu den privaten Räumen von Remus Lupin. Sie fanden ihn im Bett liegend, in einem abgedunkelten Zimmer, das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzogen. Mit einem schwachen Kopfnicken begrüßte er Poppy, die sich sofort daran machte, ihn gründlich zu untersuchen. "Remus, wo genau hast Du Schmerzen?" erkundigte sie sich. "Überall, in den Knochen, im Kopf..."antwortete er mit schwacher Stimme. Stirnrunzelnd scannte Poppy seinen Körper. Schließlich wand sie sich mit einem Kopfschütteln ab. "Ich weiß nicht, wo die Ursache seiner Schmerzen liegt. Organisch kann ich nichts finden. Aber ich kann ihm nicht einfach ein Schmerzmittel geben - der Wolfsbanntrank ist zu kompliziert, ich kenne mich nicht mit den Wechselwirkungen aus. Wir müssen Severus fragen, er allein kann bestimmen, welche Substanzen nicht auf den Wolfsbann reagieren. Bleib bei ihm, Sirius. Sorg dafür, dass er ausreichend trinkt und vielleicht etwas schläft." Wortlos nickte Sirius und nahm auf der Bettkante platz. Als die Medihexe beim Verlassen des Zimmers noch einmal einen Blick zurückwarf sah sie, wie er seinem Freund sanft über die Stirn strich.

Sie fand Severus Snape in seinem Labor. Wie so oft stand der Tränkemeister hinter seinem Arbeitstisch, und betrachtete nachdenklich eine grünliche Flüßigkeit, die in seinem Kessel gerade vor sich hin kochte. Dabei stiegen immer wieder gelbe Blasen an die Oberfläche, lösten sich aus dem Kessel und flogen zur Decke, wo sie platzten und häßliche Flecken hinterließen. Poppy blieb im Türrahmen stehen. "Hier bist Du. Sollen die Blasen gelb sein?" Severus legte seine Stirn in Falten und warf dann einen Blick auf seine Notizen, die neben dem Kessel auf der Arbeitsfläche lagen und aus mehreren engbeschriebenen Rollen bestanden, die außer ihm selbst vermutlich nur Merlin hätte lesen können. Dann legte er den Kopf schief. "Ich denke nicht. Was willst Du?" Den Ernst der Situation eine Minute vergessen lächelte Poppy ihn an, was Severus aber nur mit einem ernsten Blick erwiderte. Dann berichtete sie ihm von Remus Schmerzen. Während Severus überlegte fror er den Kessel mithilfe seines Zauberstabes ein, und begann seine Arbeitsfläche zu säubern. Geduldig lehnte Poppy im Türrahmen, auch, wenn sie Severus am liebsten zur Eile getrieben hätte. Aber dann, so wußte sie nur gut genug, hätte er gar nichts mehr gesagt. Schließlich kam er zu ihr. "Der Wolfsbann ist ein sehr fragiler Trank. Er muss exakt ausbalanciert hergestellt werden und darf keinesfalls mit anderen Substanzen in Berührung kommen - auch nicht nach der Einnahme. Schmerzmittel würden seine Wirkung manipulieren. Was genau passieren würde, kann ich nicht abschätzen, dafür habe ich nicht genug Tests durchführen können. Remus könnte sterben. Wie schlimm ist es?" Poppy schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube schlimm." Gedankenverloren fuhr der Tränkemeister sich durch seine dunklen Haare. "Ich muss mit ihm sprechen."

Inzwischen hatte Sirius Albus Dumbledore informiert. Vor Remus Tür trafen die Medihexe und Severus auf ihn, als er gerade im Begriff war, das Krankenzimmer zu verlassen. Er zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und deutete beiden, ihm zu folgen. Einige Schritte weiter blieb er stehen. "Severus, Poppy. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich einen solchen Verlauf der Lykanthropie noch nie gesehen habe. Ich kann mir nicht erklären, woher genau seine körperlichen Schmerzen kommen, oder wie wir sie bekämpfen können. Kann Remus Schmerzmittel nehmen?" Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Das habe ich mir gedacht. Der Wolfsbann ist ein zu sensibler Trank." Poppy atmete tief ein. "Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit?" Albus sah nachdenklich in die Runde. "Severus? Tu, was Du kannst." Der Angesprochene nickte nur. Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand. "Severus? Wohin willst Du?" rief Poppy ihm hinterher. "Er geht in die Bibliothek. Lass uns nocheinmal die Symptome besprechen, die Remus zeigt." Beruhigend tätschelte Albus den Arm der Medihexe, bevor er sie zu seinem Büro eskortierte. Drinnen im Zimmer fiel Remus in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf.

Drei Tage später war Remus Lupin wieder auf den Beinen, wenn auch geschwächt. Der größte Teil der Schmerzen hatte mit der Zeit nachgelassen. Nur ein leichtes Ziehen in seinen Knochen und ein beständiges Pochen hinter seiner Schädeldecke waren Remus von den letzten Tagen geblieben - und die Erinnerung an die Krämpfe und die Angst vor dem nächsten Vollmond. Denn dann würden die Schmerzen wiederkommen, vielleicht stärker als zuvor - dessen war er sich sicher. Während der ganzen drei Tage war Sirius nicht von seiner Bettkante gewichen. Nun hatte Remus ihn selbst ins Bett geschickt, damit er sich ein wenig von den Strapazen erholen konnte. Remus spazierte inzwischen ein wenig durch das Schloss, in der Hoffnung, dass vielleicht die Luft und die Bewegung die restlichen Kopfschmerzen vertreiben könnten. In der großen Halle traf er Albus Dumbledore. "Remus! Wie geht es dir?" Besorgt musterte Albus den jungen Mann, der blaß und erschöpft vor ihm stand. "Etwas besser, danke." Sanft legte Albus eine Hand auf Remus Schulter. "Setz dich, und iß etwas. Severus wird bald vorbei kommen und mir berichten, was seine Recherchen ergeben haben. Solange sollte wir uns an das Mittagessen halten." Ohne Protest ließ Remus sich zum Tisch führen und sank auf den für ihn herausgezogenen Stuhl. Vor ihm erschien eine dampfende Schüssel Porridge mit Apfelkompott, die seine Kräfte wiederherstellen sollte. Vorsichtig, um seinen noch etwas gereizten Magen nicht zu überanstrengen, begann er zu essen, während Albus ihn über die Ereignisse der letzten Tage informierte.

Nachdem Remus die halbe Schüssel leergegessen hatte, und langsam die wärmende Wirkung der Mahlzeit in seinem leeren Magen spürt, trat Severus an den Tisch. Der Tränkemeister hatte die letzten Tage und Nächte in der Bibliothek und seinem Arbeitszimmer verbracht, und sah nicht wesentlich besser aus als Remus selbst. Ohne Höflichkeitsflosken auszutauschen zog er sich einen Stuhl am anderne Ende des Tisches heraus, und ließ sich nieder. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend begann er zu sprechen. "Ich bin mir relativ sicher dass es sich bei Remus' Problem um eine Wirkungsdoppelung des Wolfsbann mit seiner Lykanthropie handelt. Der Wolfsbanntrank blockiert bestimmte Rezeptoren im Gehirn des Werwolfs. Diese Rezeptoren reagieren dann nicht mehr auf die Reizüberflutung der Nerven, die den Werwolf zu nicht rationalem Handeln anregend. Der Wolf ist also auch in verwandeltem Zustand zu rationalem Handeln und klarem Denken fähig. Damit erzielt der Wolfsbann seine gewünschte Wirkung. Durch diese Blockierung aber werden die Rezeptoren mit der Zeit inaktiv. Löst sich das blockierende Element des Wolfsbanntrankes dann wieder von ihnen, können sie sich nicht erneut aktivieren. Einige Nervenstränge blockieren. Eigentlich würde dieser Vorgang eine Paralyse der Körpers hervorrufen. In Lupins Fall aber ist genau das Gegenteil passiert: Die Nerven senden immer neue Impulse, die das Gehirn nicht verarbeiten kann. Es greift daher auf andere Rezeptoren zurück, und diese nehem die Reizüberflutung auf. Das Gehirn reagistiert diese Überflutung aber als Schmerz. Je weiter der Vollmond entfernt ist, desto mehr Rezeptoren erholen sich, senden wieder normale Informationen und die Schmerzen lassen nach. Je öfter das jedoch geschieht, desto länger brauchen die Rezeptoren, sich zu erholen. Die Schmerzen werden also intensiver und die Schmerzphasen dauern länger." Schweigend sah Severus in die Runde. Albus tätschelte seinen Arm, ignorierte aber den düsteren Blick, den er daraufhin erntete. "Danke." Remus atmete durch. "Das heißt, es wird schlimmer?" Severus nickte. "Es wird schlimmer werden." Panik kroch in Remus Magen. "Und man kann nichts tun?" Severus betrachtete Albus. "Es gibt eine Möglichkeit. Man kann die Rezeptoren dazu trainieren, wieder so zu reagieren wie vorher. Es gibt eine Substanz, die an denselben Rezeptor andockt wie die Bestandteile des Wolfsbanntrankes. Würde man sie dem Körper zuführen, könnten die Rezeptoren trainiert werden und würden vermutlich beim nächsten Vollmond auch die Andockenden Bestandteile des Wolfsbanns besser verarbeiten können. Dieser Prozess des Trainings wäre an sich vermutlich schmerzhaft. Die Substanz selbst ist aber stark schmerzlindernd. Dazu macht sie im höchsten Gerade süchtig. Deswegen ist sie auf den Britischen Inseln, und im gesamten Europäischen Raum, verboten. Ihr Anbau erfolgt nur illegal." Albus blickte zwischen Remus und Severus hin und her. Remus indessen sah einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer am Horizont. "Aber du kannst sie besorgen, ja? Ich meine, Voldemort kriegt doch alles, da kann man doch - " Die plötzliche Härte in Severus Augen ließ Remus für einen Augenblick verstummen. "Severus, kannst Du sie Remus besorgen?" Genervt atmete Severus aus. "Es gibt eine Möglichkeit. Sie ist nicht ungefährlich." Erleichtert schloß Remus die Augen. "Wirst Du es tun?" Als er sie wieder öffnete, schaute er geradewegs in Severus Gesicht, das einen spöttischen Ausdruck angenommen hatte. "Besorgen nicht. Aber ich kann Dich mitnehmen." Dann erhob er sich. "Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt. Ich habe gerade drei Tage in der Bibliothek gesessen, und noch genug zu tun." Damit strebte er mit schnellen Schritten Richtung ausgang. "Severus!" rief Remus ihm nach. "Um was für ein Zeug handelt es sich eigentlich?" Der Tränkemeister wirbelte herum. Für einen kurzen Moment betrachtete er Remus, der von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden war, und Albus, der ihn erwartungsvoll und ein wenig Stolz ansah. Dann grinste er kurz. "Opium." Damit drehte er sich um und war verschwunden. Am Tisch blieben Albus Dumbledore und Remus Lupin zurück, die sich entgeistert ansahen.

---

(c) Fayet, 18. August 2009

Ich kann mir gar nicht erklären, warum ich auf einmal soviel schreibe. Wirklich nicht. Es kam so über mich... vielleicht liegt es gerade an meiner Ferienphase. Zusätzlich habe ich angefangen, einiger meiner älteren Geschichten ins Englische zu übertragen. So hat zum Beispiel "Schwarzer Samt" fast genau sieben Jahre nach seiner Entstehungszeit als "Black Velvet" seinen Weg in die internationale Fanfiction-Gemeinde gefunden. Ich bin stolz auf die positiven Reviews, die ich bis jetzt dafür bekommen habe.

Zu dieser Geschichte gehören noch ein bis zwei weitere Kapitel. Der Höhepunkt wird das nächste Kapitel sein, für das ich diese Geschichte eigentlich geschrieben habe. Es ist ein wunderbares, grausames Plot-Bunny... muhahahaha.

Es ist wie immer: Read n' Review, please! Ich freue mich über alles. Wollt ihr mehr?


	2. Dress to kill

Kapitel II - Dress to kill

Der nächste Abend fand Remus Lupin vor der Tür zu Severus Snapes privaten Räumen. Auf sein Klopfen und die durch die Tür gedämpfte Antwort "Herein" schwang die schwere Holztür auf. Snape saß hinter seinem großen Schreibtisch. Durch die großen Fenster hinter ihm sah Remus noch die letzten Sonnenstrahlen über dem Verbotenen Wald schimmern. "Ja?" Remus trat über die Türschwelle und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Severus betrachtete ihn mit einem kühlen Blick, vor ihm mehrere Bücherstapel, Pergamentrollen und in kostbares Leder gebundene Notizbücher, zwischen den Fingern eine Schreibfeder. Offensichtlich hatte er gearbeitet, und Remus störte.

"Also, ich wollte noch einmal mit dir über das Sprechen, was du heute Mittag gesagt hast." Innerlich verfluchte Remus sich. Warum stammelte er wie ein unruhiger Schüler? Er mochte sich nicht eingestehen, dass Severus Vortrag und der daraus gezogener Schluss ihn etwas verunsichert hatten. Sollte er wirklich Drogen nehmen? "Hast, Du, also, hast Du das ernst gemeint? Opium?" Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf dem bleichen Gesicht des Tränkemeisters. "Allerdings." antwortete er, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. "Und woher soll das Opium kommen?" Mit einer Handbewegung forderte Severus seinen Besucher auf, vor seinem Schreibtisch in einem der beiden dafür bereitstehenden Holzstühle platz zu nehmen. Remus transferierte den Bücherstapel, der sich bereits auf dem Stuhl befand, auf den Schreibtisch und setzte sich. Severus lehnte sich zurück, die Ellbogen auf die Lehnen seines Arbeitsstuhles gestützt, die langen Finger ineinander verschränkt.

"Offiziell ist Opium auf den Britischen Inseln verboten, sowohl in der Muggelwelt als auch vom Zauberministerium. Allerdings gibt es schon lange einige... Einrichtungen möchte man sagen, in dennen man neben Opium noch einige weitere dieser Substanzen konsumieren kann. Ich habe in einigen Tagen dort, sagen wir, Aufgaben, zu erledigen und kann dich mitnehmen." Remus nickte. "Danke, Severus." Der Angesprochene schnaubte nur. "Albus Wille sei mir Befehl." Remus richtete sich auf, nickte noch einmal und drehte sich um. "Im Übrigen: Wie du dir sicher denken kannst, ist es nicht ungefährlich. Aber verteidigen solltest Du dich ja können. Erwarte mich in zwei Tagen um zehn vor dem großen Portal. Und gib dir etwas Mühe mit deinem Aussehen. Man zeigt in diesen Kreisen gerne, was man wert ist." Damit wandte sich Severus wieder seiner Arbeit zu, und Remus war entlassen.

Die nächsten Tagen verbrachte Remus in der Bibliothek mit dem Versuch, Severus Recherchen nachzuvollziehen und doch noch möglicherweise eine andere Lösung zu finden. Er war noch nie ein Mann für illegale Substanzen gewesen. Schon während seiner Schulzeit hatte er Sirius und James meistens nur zugesehen, während sie ihre ersten Erfahrungen mit Feuerwhisky machten. Er rauchte nicht, und wäre auch nie auf die Idee gekommen es zu versuchen. Der Werwolf in ihm verabscheute solche Beschäftigungen und die Verwandlung pumpte jeden Monat mehr Adrenalin durch seine Adern als es ihm lieb war. Aber alles Suchen und Überlegen brachte ihn nur dazu, Severus recht zu geben. Das Opium schien tatsächlich seine einzige Möglichkeit zu sein.

"Das gefällt mir nicht, Sirius." Die beiden Freunde saßen zusammen, zwei Tage später, nach dem Abendessen. Während der Mahlzeit war Severus nur kurz erschienen, hatte mit Albus gesprochen, und war nach einem Kopfnicken in Remus' Richtung verschwunden. Jetzt überlegte der Werwolf gemeinsam mit Sirius, was er anziehen sollte. "Ach komm, Moony. Du hast viel zu selten Spaß. Auch wenn's nur mit dieser schleimigen Fledermaus ist...wenigstens kommst Du mal raus. Und wenn es hilft! Es macht sicher mehr Spaß als ein Trip nach St. Mungos." Dem konnte Remus nicht widersprechen. "Ich habe trotzdem ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache." Ein wenig mißmutig betrachtete er sich im Spiegel. Er trug eine relativ neue, dunkelrote Robe von Sirius, darunter ein weißes Hemd. Sirius trat neben ihn und grinste in den Spiegel. "Du siehst gut aus. In Opiumhöhlen ist es auch bestimmt eher dunkel, da kann das ja wohl nicht so wichtig sein." Remus nickte. Dann warf er einen Blick auf die große Pendeluhr in seinem Wohnzimmer. Sie zeigte schon fünf vor zehn, und sein Herz sank ein wenig. Er atmete tief durch. "Dann gehe ich wohl. Severus wartet bestimmt nichtgerne." Sirius klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Ich sehe Dich morgen früh. Hab Spaß!" Aber Remus brachte nur ein müdes Lächeln zustande. Er war viel zu nervös.

Auf dem Weg zum Portal schlug sein Herz immer schneller. Was erwartete ihn heute Abend? Und welche "Aufgaben" hatte Severus in einer Opiumhöhle zu erledigen? Allein das Wort hatte seine Phantasie in Bewegung gesetzt und er sah alte, ausgezehrte Männer und abgerissene Kissen im Schummerlicht vor sich. Und war Opium nicht hochgradig suchtauslösend? Und - aber bevor er sich weitere Gedanken machen konnte, war er bereits vor dem Portal angekommen.

Langsam ging er die Stufen hinunter, sah Severus aber erst auf den zweiten Blick. Der Tränkemeister musste schon einige Minuten auf Lupin gewartet haben, denn er lehnte links von der Treppe an einem der mächtigen Pfeiler, eine halbgerauchte Zigarette zwischen den Lippen und den Kopf an die kalten Steine gelehnt. Und irgendetwas störte Remus an seiner Erscheinung. "Du rauchst?" Lupin war verblüfft und konnte die Frage nicht zurückhalten. "Gelegentlich." Severus zog an der Zigarette und balancierte sie dann zwischen seinen langen Fingern. Seine dunklen Augen, die im Dämmerlicht merkwürdig glänzten, musterten Remus, der sich unter diesem aufmerksamen Blick unwohl fühlte. Dann lächelte Severus etwas mitleidig und blies einen Rauchring in den Abendhimmel.

Währenddessen hatte Remus selbst Zeit, sein Gegenüber genauer zu studieren. Tatsächlich sah Severus anders aus als sonst. Er konnte nicht direkt sagen, was ihn irritierte. Irgendetwas war an den langen, schwarzen Haaren ungewöhnlich, vielleicht auch an seinen Augen. Sicher jedenfalls hatte Remus ihn noch nie in diesen Kleidungsstücken gesehen. Severus trug nicht seine üblichen weiten Roben aus zahllosen Stoffschichten, bis zum Hals geschlossen und zu den Handgelenken reichend, die ihn eher wie eine formlose Gestalt erschienen ließen. An ihre Stelle war eine Art Anzug getreten, aus scheinbar leichtem Stoff, weißes Hemd über schwarzer Hose und dazu eine Weste, wie Remus sie schon bei Muggelanzügen gesehen hatte. Lose über seine Schultern drapiert war eine Art - nannte man es Gehrock? Remus überlegte. Der Gehrock reichte Severus knapp bis zu seinen Knien. An seiner rechten Hand glänzte ein silberfarbener Siegelring, der aber nur ein angedeutetes Wappen zeigte. Remus hatte so einen Ring schon einmal bei Sirius gesehen - er identifizierte einen Zauberer als reinblütig, ohne seine wahre Identitätpreiszugeben. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl wurde Remus bewusst, dass er mit dieser Eleganz nur bedingt mithalten konnte.

Als Severus befand, dass der andere genug gestarrt hatte, zog er ein letztes Mal an seiner Zigarette und stieß sich von der Mauer hinter ihm ab. Schweigend schritten beide Männer den Pfad zum Verbotenen Wald hinauf, der zu einem Ort hinter den Apparationsschranken von Hogwarts führte. An der Grenze zum Wald drehte Remus sich noch einmal um und betrachtete die einladend leuchtete Silhouette des Schlosses. Dann atmete er einmal durch und trat in den dunklen Wald.

Jenseits der Schutzgrenze der Schule angekommen blieben beide stehen. Sie befanden sich auf einer kleinen Lichtung, in die nur wenig Mondlicht fiel. Von Severus war nicht mehr als sein Umriss zu sehen. In der nur von den leisen Geräuschen des Waldes unterbrochenen Stille klang seine Stimme seltsam laut, obwohl er kaum mehr als flüsterte. "Wir apparieren in eine bestimmte Straße in London. Sie ist für Muggel nicht zu sehen, aber an einer Stelle für uns zugänglich. Sei auf alles vorbereitet. Ich werde dich mit einigen Pfeifen versorgen, und anschließend einen wichtigen Informanten treffen, der mich möglicherweise schon erwartet. Sieh niemandem in die Augen. Sag nichts. Du hast keinen Namen. Wenn Dich jemand angreift, töte ihn. Wenn irgendetwas geschieht, verschwinde sofort. Verstanden?"

Remus nickte nervös. Erst jetzt dämmerte ihm, in welche Gesellschaft er sich begeben würde. Und er bekam eine vage Vorstellung von dem, was Severus unter "Aufgaben" verstanden hatte. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Halse. Dann ergriff Severus seinen Arm und er spürte den bekannten Zug am Bauchnabel.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete stand er in einer dunklen, schmutzigen und nassen Straße. Vor ihnen eröffnete sich ein düsteres Panorama aus mehrer kleinen, gebückten Häusern. In keinem war ein Licht zu sehen. Remus fühlte kalten Schweiß auf seinem Rücken. Dann saher den kleinen roten Punkt von Severus Zigarette in der Dunkelheit. "Komm."

Gemeinsam näherten sie sich dem kleinsten Haus in der Reihe. Hinter seinen Fenstern herrschte Dunkelheit, und die verwitterte Haustür schien viel zu klein für die beiden Männer. Severus hob seine Hand und schlug viermal mit der flachen Handfläche gegen das Holz. Lautlos schwang die Tür auf. Ohne zu zögern bückte Severus sich und trat ins Innere das Hauses. Remus stolperte hinterher.

Der Kontrast zwischen der heruntergekommenen Straße und dem, was sich Remus hinter der Tür offenbarte, hätte nicht größer sein können. Vor ihnen öffnete sich ein kleiner, nur spärlich beleuchteter Raum. Wirklich hell war nur ein durch verborgene Lichtquellen beleuchteter Tresen an der linken Seite des Raumes. Rechts öffnete sich ein Gang mit verschiedenen Türöffnungen, die mit verschlissenen, asiatisch gemusterten Vorhängen verhangen waren. An der hinteren Wand, in der Dunkelheit fast verschwunden, saßen zahlreiche Gestalten an Holztischen, die durch die hohen Rückenlehnen voneinander abgetrennt waren. Von irgendwoher - Remus sah keine Bühne - kam eine eigentümliche Musik, die ein wenig nach Muggeljazz klang.

Am liebsten wäre Remus noch länger stehen geblieben, aber Severus durchquerte den Raum bereits in schnellen Schritten Richtung Tresen, wo er zu Remus Überraschung vom - Barkeeper? Oder Besitzer des Hauses? - empfangen wurde.

"Mr. Allen! Wirklich, lange her. Lange her. Vermutete Sie schon unter einer Brücke oder - na, egal. Sie wünschen?" Severus lehnte am Tresen, bereits die nächste Zigarette zwischen den Fingern. Der Barkeeper gab ihm Feuer, in einer betont unterwürfigen Geste. Remus fand ihn schleimig. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er alleine vor der Tür stand. Aus der Dunkelheit schienen einige Augenpaare in seine Richtung zu starren und das flaue Gefühl in seiner Magengrube nahm zu. Er bemühte sich, betont entspannt und ruhig zu wirken und schritt etwas zu steif durch den Raum, um hinter Severus am Tresen Halt zu suchen.

"...erwarten heute Abend einige Gäste. Aber für Sie, Mr. Allen! Für Sie haben wir immer etwas frei. Hinterer Gang, ja?" Severus nickte.

"Sechs Pfeifen, eine Flasche Red Isle. Und sagen Sie Mr. Overy - ich erwarte ihn."

Eifrig nickte der Barkeeper. An einem der Tische in der Dunkelheit des hinteren Raumes wurden Geräusche laut wie bei einem kurzen Kampf, ein Röcheln, dann Stille. Gänsehaut bildete sich auf Remus' Rücken. Erneut schwang die Tür auf und eine Gruppe mehrer Männer - elegante, dunkle Kleidung, lange Haare, Siegelring, polterte in denRaum und stürzte sich sofort auf den Tresen. Severus drehte sich um. Dann schritt er in Richtung der Türöffnung und Remus beeilte sich, ihm hinterher zu kommen.

* * *

24.05.2010

(c) Fayet


	3. Stupid boy

Kapitel III - Stupid boy

Die dritte Türöffnung von links war die ihre. Remus folgte Severus durch den ausgeblichenen Vorhand hindurch in die fahle Dunkelheit des Raumes. An den Wänden flammten einige Kerzen in roten Schirmen auf, die den Raum in einen düsteren Schimmer tauchten und seine winzigen Dimensionen offenbarten. Viel mehr als eine Kammer war es nicht: An den Wänden standen drei Liegen, die mit dunklen Stoffen und roten Kissen bestückt waren, in der Mitte des Raumes stand eine spitze Öllampe, aus der ein schwarzer Docht ragte. Einige kleine Tischchen mit orientalischen Gläsern und auf der hinteren Liege reich verzierte Decken - das war die ganze, schon etwas abgewetzte, Pracht des Raumes. Severus warf seinen Gehrock auf die rechte Liege, Remus nahm auf der linken Platz. Mit einem leisen ‚Plopp' erschien ein stark mitgenommener Hauself, der ein Tablett trug. Wortlos nahm Severus es ihm aus den Händen, wortlos verschwand der Elf. Remus blinzelte in das rötliche Schummerlicht.

"Opiumhöhlen habe ich mir immer, irgendwie... anders vorgestellt."

Severus stellte das Tablett auf einem der Tischchen ab und begann, geschickt mit den Pfeifen und einem kleinen Kästchen zu hantieren.

"Schweigsamkeit ist die Tugend der Götter, Lupin."

Getroffen presste Remus die Lippen aufeinander. Worauf hatte er sich da eingelassen?

Offensichtlich zu einem zufriedenstellenden Ende gelangt kam Severus mit zwei Pfeifen in der Hand zurück und sank auf die Liege, die Remus gegenüber stand. „Hier." Remus nickte, immer noch etwas beleidigt. Warum war er hier? Auf seinem Gesicht spürte er den prüfenden Blick aus den dunklen Augen, und dann meinte er, ein leicht - genervten? - Seufzer zu hören. Severus legte die Pfeifen noch einmal auf ein anderes Tischchen, erhob sich, und hatte von irgendwoher seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Ohne ein Wort deute er einmal auf jede Ecke des Zimmers, und Remus spürte eine Veränderung in der Luft - als wäre das Zimmer ein Grad wärmer geworden.

"Was war das?"

Den Zauberstab schon nicht mehr in der Hand, setzte Severus sich erneut.

"Schweigsamkeit ist eine Tugend, aber sie gehört nicht zu deinen Charakterzügen. Jetzt kannst Du plaudern, sie werden es nicht hören."

Remus verbot seinem Gehirn weitere Fragen, wer denn eigentlich "sie" seien, und bemühte sich, Severus zu lauschen, der sachlich die Funktionsweise der Pfeifen zu erklären begonnen hatte. Solche Pfeifen hatte Remus noch nie gesehen, und deswegen betrachtete er sie aufmerksam genauer. Auffallend war der Stiel der Pfeife, der sehr lang und schmal war. Er schien aus einem weißlichen Material gemacht zu sein. Vorne war ein schmales Mundstück angebracht und am hinteren Ende ein rundes Gefäß mit nur einer schmalen Öffnung.

„Das Opium darf nicht brennen, sondern nur erhitzt werden. Diese Pfeifen sind bereits gefüllt. Du nimmst die Pfeife am länglichen Ende. Das Opium befindet sich bereits in der Pfeife."

Lupin reckte sich, und entdeckte in der Pfeife ein erbsengroßes Stück Opium, das wie eine vertrocknete Weintraube aussah. Severus lehnte sich unterdessen vor, und rückte die Öllampe näher heran. Mit einem Schnippen der Finger züngelte eine kleine, grüne Flamme aus seinem Daumen, und er entfachte den Docht der Lampe. Remus war beeindruckt. Magie ohne Zauberstab sah man selten, auch wenn es nur ein so einfacher Trick war wie eine kleine Flamme. „Wie praktisch, Du brauchst nie ein Feuerzeug!" Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte Severus das Bedürfnis, die Augen zu verdrehen. Stattdessen führ er stoisch mit seiner Erklärung fort.

„Das kleine Gefäß wird über die Flamme gehalten, nicht zu tief. Aus dem Opium lösen sich dann Dämpfe, vornehmlich Morphium. Diese sind es, die Du einatmen willst."

Elegant balancierte Severus die Pfeife über der Flamme. Nachdem sie zu seiner Zufriedenheit erhitzt war, reichte er sie an Remus weiter, der sie unschlüssig nahm. Und was sollte er jetzt damit tun?

„Rauchen, Lupin. Wie eine Zigarette."

Etwas hilflos betrachtete Remus die Pfeife. Wie rauchte man denn, eigentlich?

„Noch nie geraucht? Nichts?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Irritiert nahm Severus ihm die Pfeife wieder aus der Hand und paffte einige Züge. Dann gab er sie ihm wieder zurück. „In den Mund nehmen, einatmen. Nicht zu tief." Remus gehorchte, hustete etwas, hatte sich aber schnell daran gewöhnt. Das Opium schmeckte eigenartig, und bereits die ersten Züge ließen ihn etwas schwindelig werden. Schnell ließ er in die Kissen auf seiner Liege zurücksinken. Severus hatte inzwischen eine Flasche aus rötlichem Glas aus einer Ecke des Raumes geholt und zwei Gläser gefüllt. Das erste stürzte er hinunter, das zweite schob er Remus entgegen.

„Langsam rauchen. Trink zwischendurch etwas. Red Isle ist nicht das Beste, aber akzeptabel." Remus nickte. Severus hatte schon wieder eine Zigarette zwischen den Lippen, und entzündete sie mit demselben Trick wie die Lampe. „Keine Pfeife?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich warte noch auf jemanden. Danach, die Nacht ist noch lange nicht vorbei."

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachten sie schweigend. Remus sog gelegentlich an seiner Pfeife, langsam, damit sein Kopf nicht schwindelig wurde und er nicht husten musste, und nippte zwischendurch an seinem Glas Red Isle, was, wie er vermutete, eine besonders scheußliche Variante von Feuerwhiskey war. Severus hatte sich auf seiner Liege ausgestreckte, den Blick zur Decke gerichtet und rauchte mit fast zwanghafter Gelassenheit seine Zigarette. Aber er wirkte dabei wenig entspannt – sicher bereitete er sich auf das Treffen mit seinem Informanten vor. Mr. Overy, hatte der Barkeeper gesagt. Wer das wohl war?

Plötzlich erschien der Hauself wieder, der ihnen bereits das Tablett gebracht hatte. „Mr. Overy, Sir!" quäkte er und war auch schon wieder verschwunden. Severus richtete sich auf. Seine Zigarette ließ er in eine kleine Schale auf dem Boden fallen. Dann stand er langsam auf, und fuhr sich, ohne auf Remus zu achten, durch die Haare.

„Bleib hier. Ich denke, ich bin wieder da, bevor Du diese Pfeife fertig geraucht hast. Wenn ich nicht wiederkomme, geh, sobald Du fertig bist. Sieh Dich nicht um und frag nicht nach mir."

Dann verließ er die Kammer.

Remus blieb zurück, und die letzten Sätze hatte wieder dieses flaue Gefühl in seine Magengrube gebracht. Wenn Severus nicht zurückkam?

Er zwang sich zur Ruhe. Alles war in Ordnung, Severus wurde zurückkommen. Bald. Wieder zog Remus an seiner Pfeife. Wie lange brauchte dieses Opium, um zu wirken? Er fühlte sich schon etwas ruhiger, und leichter. In die Kissen zurückgelehnt betrachtete er die Schatten der Öllampe an der Decke, die schöne Muster bildeten und fast zu tanzen spielen. Ihm gefielen diese Bilder, aber sein Geist arbeitete weiter auf Hochtouren, und war das eigentlich schon der Rausch? ‚Entspannt dich, Remus', sagte er sich selbst. Alles war in Ordnung. Nur etwas Durst hatte er. Vielleicht könnte er kurz hinausgehen, und den Barkeeper um ein Glas Wasser bitten? Das wäre ja eigentlich nicht gefährlich. Wirklich nicht.

Langsam schälte Remus sich aus seinen Kissen hinaus. Bevor er die Pfeife weglegte, nahm er noch einen Zug – langsam begann dieses Zeug wirklich, ihm zu schmecken – und richtete sich vorsichtig auf. Ein bisschen unsicher auf den Beinen tappte er zum Vorhang.

Vorsichtig schob er den verschlissenen Stoff ein wenig zur Seite und streckte den Kopf in den schummrigen Gang. Vor ihm lagen die anderen Türöffnungen, ebenfalls von Vorhängen verhangen und vermutlich besetzt. Geradeaus führte der Gang zurück in den Hauptraum, aber Lupin konnte nicht hineinsehen, da auch diese Öffnung jetzt von einem Vorhang verdeckt war. Kurz vorher zweigte eine weitere Türöffnung ab, die aber offen war, und eine Treppe führte hinauf in den zweiten Stock. Die Luft schien rein. Aber gerade, als Lupin den Stoff ganz zurückschieben und den Fuß in den Gang setzen wollte, wurde der Vorhang vom Hauptraum aus zurückgezogen, und zwei Männer betraten den Gang.

* * *

24.5.2010

(c) Fayet

Zwei Kapitel an einem Tag - das muss am Feiertag liegen. Es geht sogar bald weiter, ich muss es nur noch aufschreiben. Und jetzt kommen wir erst dahin, wo ich überhaupt von Anfang an hinwollte.. Trust me, this is getting dark.


	4. Business as usual

Kapitel IV – Business as usual

So schnell er konnte zog Remus den Kopf wieder zurück. Aber aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte er noch Severus, und durch den Spalt im Vorhang sah er den zweiten Mann und ihn den Gang hinunter kommen. Remus wagte keine Bewegung, aus Furcht, durch die Öffnung im Vorhang als Lauschender enttarnt zu werden. So blieb er stehen, eine Hand noch in den Falten des Stoffes, und durch den Spalt hatte er ein direktes Panorama auf die beiden Männer. Sie standen am Aufgang der Treppe in der Öffnung schräg gegenüber, Severus mit einem Fuß schon auf der untersten Stufe. Ihre Stimmen waren leise, aber Remus konnte sie deutlich hören: Seine Sinne waren schärfer als die der Menschen, und sein Gehör perfekt ausgebildet. Er hatte sich diesen Umstand schon öfter zunutze gemacht, und ihn manchmal auch verflucht – zu direkt zeigte es ihm, dass er nicht normal war, und es nie sein könnte. Nun aber war er neugierig, und lauschte angestrengt.

Während er den anderen Mann nur von hinten sah – größer sogar als Severus, kurze, dunkle Haare, schwarze Kleidung – konnte er Severus Gesichtszüge von vorne studieren, trotz des Dämmerlichts des Ganges.

„Dann wären wir uns einig." sagte der Andere gerade. Severus nickte nur. Die Stimme des Anderen war kalt, und hatte einen befehlerischen Unterton. „Was bekomme ich dafür?" Ein leises Lächeln erschien auf Severus eben noch spöttisch verzogenen Lippen. Er legte den Kopf leicht schief, und in seiner ganzen Haltung konnte Remus auf einmal etwas sehen, dass er nicht verstand oder deuten konnte.

„Was willst Du dafür haben?" war seine Gegenfrage. Seine Stimme war ein starker Kontrast zu der des Anderen: viel dunkler als sonst, und zu Remus Verblüffung auf irgendeine Art und Weise einladend. Langsam strich Severus sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, und was dann geschah konnte Remus erst verstehen, als es bereits vorbei war.

Blitzschnell hatte der Andere sich einen Schritt nach vorne bewegt, und Severus an die Wand gepresst. Eine starke Hand hielt den eben noch erhobenen linken Arm über seinem Kopf an die Wand gepresst. Remus riss die Augen auf, und ein automatischer Impuls durchzuckte ihn. Hastig tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab, wollte schon den Vorhang zur Seite reißen und zur Hilfe eilen, als ihm aufging, dass Severus sich nicht wehrte. Er stand einfach da, den Blick fest auf den anderen gerichtet, obwohl sogar Remus erkannte, dass dessen Griff hart war und sicherlich blaue Flecken hinterlassen würde. Überhaupt sah Severus auf einmal sehr schmal neben dem Anderen aus, sein Arm sehr klein in der eisernen Umklammerung. Aber in seinen Augen stand keine Angst, vielmehr etwas sehr fremdes, anderes. Remus erschauderte innerlich. Was ging da vor seinen Augen vor?

„Du weißt, was ich will." Rauchig klang die Stimme des Anderen. Das schmale Lächeln war nie von Severus Lippen gewichen, jetzt bekam es eine neue Qualität, wurde lasziv. „Dann sollst Du es haben." Der Andere, Severus immer noch fest an die Wand gepresst, hob seine freie Hand und zeichnete mit seinem Zeigefinger die Linie des Wangenknochens in Severus Gesicht nach. Langsam verlängerte er seine Linie bis zum Schlüsselbein, wo der Kragen des weißen Hemdes weiter geöffnet war, als Remus es in Erinnerung hatte.

Dann verlagerte der Andere sein Gewicht wieder nach hinten und lockerte auch den Griff um Severus Arm. Dieser rührte sich aber nicht, lehnte vielmehr weiterhin lockert vor der Wand, den Arm immer noch über dem Kopf. Sein ganzes Auftreten hatte eine andere Qualität als sonst, die Körperhaltung völlig verändert. Er wusste, was er tat, und was der andere wollte. Remus meinte fast, die Blicke des Anderen selbst auf seinem eigenen Körper zu spüren. Sein Kopf schien plötzlich ganz frei, ohne den Nebel des Opiums. Ihm wurde kalt.

Der Andere war noch einen Schritt zurückgetreten und auch Severus richtete sich wieder auf. Dann drehte er sich um, und verschwand die Treppe hinauf. Der Andere folgte, und für einen Moment konnte Remus sein Gesicht sehen, und ihm schauderte. Der Andere hatte kalte Augen, gierig, und grobe Züge. Und er lächelte, wie ein Mann lächelte, der gerade bekommen hatte, was er wollte. Dann folgte er Severus die Treppe hinauf.

Remus war übel. Er trat vom Vorhang zurück und stolperte rückwärts in den kleinen Raum zurück, zu seiner Liege, wo er niedersank. Er hatte etwas gesehen, dass er nicht hätte sehen sollen. Sehen dürfen. Die Puzzelteile fügten sich zusammen, langsam, aber unabänderlich. Was hatte Severus nur getan? Wozu? Was war diesen schrecklichen Preis wert? Remus begriff es nicht. Um sich abzulenken griff er nach seiner Pfeife, die er auf dem kleinen Tischchen abgelegt hatte. Sie war kalt geworden, obwohl er nur Minuten am Vorhang gestanden hatte. Vorsichtig hielt er sie in die Nähe der Flamme, nicht zu dicht, wie er es bei Severus gesehen hatte. Als Rauch aus dem kleinen Gefäß am Ende der Pfeife aufstieg, zog Remus einmal probeweise daran. Aber er war unvorsichtig, verschluckte sich am Rauch, und spülte den Hustenreiz mit einem Glas Red Isle hinunter. Davon musste er wieder husten, so dass er am Ende erschöpft in die Kissen der Liege sank. Im Dämmerlicht zuckte die Flamme der kleinen Öllampe und war phantastische Schatten auf die Wand. Aber Remus hatte keine Augen für ihre Schönheit. Seine Gedanken waren flatterig wie Vögel, und immer wieder wanderten sie zu dem Geschehen im Stockwerk über ihm. Er verstand nichts mehr.

Aber er wollte verstehen.

* * *

25.05.2006

(c) Fayet

A/N: Die Kapitel werden kürzer, dafür aber regelmäßiger. Immerhin plane ich, diese Geschichte in den nächsten Wochen zu Ende zu führen. Sind viele kurze Kapitel besser als lange? Und liest das hier überhaupt noch jemand? Meinnungen erwünscht. Der Review-button böte sich vorzüglich dafür an.


	5. What happened to you?

Kapitel V – What happened to you?

Zeit war keine Größe, mit der Remus besonders gut zurecht kam. Das langsame Zerfließen der Stunden war ihm schon immer ein Rätsel gewesen – wohin gingen sie nur? Warum waren sie so unberechenbar, manchmal schnell, manchmal langsam? Und warum waren sie besonders langsam, wenn man gerade auf etwas wartete?

In dieser Nacht aber hatte er dafür keine Gedanken übrig. Langsam kroch der Nebel des Opiums ihm wieder in den Geist, legte einen sanften Schleier auf seine Furcht. Nur seinen aufgewühlten Magen konnte die Droge nicht beruhigen. Und seine Sorge auch nicht. Seine Phantasie aber schien vom Rauch angefeuert zu werden, und ohne sein Zutun malte seine Kreativität schreckliche Szenen in das Schattenspiel der Öllampe an der Wand. Immer wieder sah er die groben Hände des Anderen auf Severus weißer Haut, von der er selbst nicht wusste, wie sie sich anfühlte. Er sah den groben Griff um Severus Arm, die Gewalt und die Kraft des Anderen, und die Grausamkeit in seinen Augen. Remus Gedanken rasten um ein schwarzes Zentrum. Warum? Er konnte sich selbst keine Antwort geben. Aber was er gesehen hatte gab ihm andere Hinweise. Dies heute Nacht war nicht das erste Mal. Diese Szene hatte sich bereits oft abgespielt, vielleicht sehr oft, und niemand hatte hier unten gesessen und auf Severus gewartet. Oder gebetet, dass er bald wiederkam. Wie oft? Immer schneller drehten die Bilder sich in Remus Kopf. Die Linie des Zeigefingers vom Wangenknochen bis zum Schlüsselbein, ein Zimmer im Mondlicht, grobe Hände, schmutzige Wäsche – verzweifelt versuchte Remus sich zu stoppen. Aber es nutzte nichts. Schneller und schneller, immer um sich selbst drehten sich die Gedanken, rasten um sich selbst, bis Remus die Hände vor die Augen presste und nur noch Dunkelheit um ihn war.

Seine Pfeife war schon wieder verloschen, Remus nur ein zusammengerolltes Knäul auf seiner Liege, als eine schlanke Hand den Vorhang von außen umfasste und zurückzog. Severus betrat den Raum, und begriff sofort. Er ging einige Schritte zu den kleinen Tischchen, nahm Remus' Pfeife von der Liege und hielt sie über die kleine Flamme. Remus blinzelte zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch und nahm langsam die Hände von den Augen. Wortlos paffte Severus die Pfeife an, und reichte sie an Remus weiter. Dann nahm er die zweite Pfeife, hielt sie über die Flamme, und nahm, sobald sie erhitzt war, einen tiefen Zug. Mit der Pfeife und dem vollen Glas Red Isle setzte er sich auf die Liege gegenüber Remus, lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück, und blieb stumm in dieser halb sitzend, halb liegenden Position.

Remus nutzte die Gelegenheit um ihn gründlich zu betrachten. Zu neugierig, vielleicht. Aber Opium und Alkohol hatten ihm jegliche Furcht genommen.

Entgegen Remus Erwartungen sah Severus nicht sonderlich mitgenommen aus. Sein Gesicht war einige Schattierungen bleicher als sonst, sein Hemd war etwas zerknittert und unordentlich, und statt seine Manschetten ordentlich zuzuknöpfen hatte er sie nur aufgerollt – das schwarze Mal, eingebrannt in fast durchsichtige Haut – aber sonst sah Remus keine Anzeichen für das, was gerade geschehen war. Geschehen sein musste. Das verwunderte ihn. Er dachte immer, das manche Dinge ihre Spuren hinterließen. Auch an jemandem wie Severus konnte das doch nicht spurlos vorbeigehen, oder?

Ohne zu überlegen öffnete Remus den Mund.

„Man sieht dir nichts an."

Dann verfluchte er sich. Severus öffnete seine schon halbgeschlossenen Augen. Remus erschauderte. In den schwarzen Augen sah er eine Mischung aus Leere, Missvergnügen und… Trauer?

„Was sieht man mir nicht an?"

Remus blinzelte. Hatte Severus ihn wirklich nicht bemerkt?

„Das Du, also, das, ähm..."

Severus legte den Kopf ein wenig in den Nacken. Wie von oben betrachtete er Remus spöttisch.

„Sprich es aus."

Remus fand keine Worte dafür. Keine angemessenen. Manche Dinge konnte man kaum so formulieren, dass alle damit zufrieden waren.

„Das Du gerade, also, ähm…."

Ohne jegliches Zeichen von Ungeduld betrachtete Severus ihn über die Pfeife hinweg, die er soeben wieder an die Lippen gesetzt hatte.

„… Dich verkauft hast?" rutschte es Remus heraus. Im selben Augenblick hätte er sich verfluchen können: Severus würde ihn bis an den Hindukusch zaubern. Dazu fähig war er.

Aber Severus reagierte auf ungewohnte Art und Weise: er schwieg. Langsam legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und blies den Rauch seiner Pfeife zur Decke.

Und Remus – sollte Opium nicht nur müde, sondern auch lebensmüde machen? – fuhr fort. „Ich habe euch gesehen. Ihn. Dich. Seine Hand. Ich wollte nicht lauschen, wirklich. Es war keine Absicht. Aber jetzt kann ich an nichts anderes denken und, Severus! Warum nur, warum?"

Severus schwieg weiterhin. Auch von Remus eindringlichen Blicken ließ er sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Scheinbar gelassen zog er weiter an seiner Pfeife. Remus musterte ihn. Den in den Nacken gelegten Kopf, die schwarzen Haare, die auf den dunklen Kissen und im Dämmerlicht kaum zu sehen waren. Die schlanken Hände, von denen die rechte die Pfeife hielt, und die linke, von der Liege hängend, fast den Boden streifte. Remus versuchte, nicht auf das schwarze Mal zu starren, das er noch nie vorher gesehen hatte. Statt dessen nahm er Severus' ganze Erscheinung in sich auf, und wurde sich bewusst, wie schlank, fast schon dürr, Severus eigentlich war. Die Roben verbargen soviel, und vielleicht trug er sie genau aus diesem Grund. Merkte das denn keiner? So versunken war Remus in seine Betrachtungen, das er fast zusammenzuckte, als Severus antwortete.

„Handel, Lupin. Du willst etwas, Du musst etwas dafür geben. Es ist einfach."

Remus glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Handel? Mit seinem eigenen Körper als Währung? Der Gedanke war ihm zuwider und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme diese Abscheu spiegelte.

„Handel? Was kann so wertvoll sein? Mir fällt nichts ein."

Ruckartig richtete Severus sich auf. Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in Remus' eigene, und der Werwolf konnte dem glühenden Blick kaum standhalten.

„Dieser Handel wird morgen das Leben dreier Männer und ihre Familien retten."

Schneidend war Severus Stimme in der Stille des Raumes, und Remus glaubte, noch etwas anderes darin zu hören., das er aber wieder nicht deuten konnte. Er schämte sich für seine Worte. Severus schien ihm plötzlich um Welten entfernt, und so sehr er die Hand ausstreckte, er vermochte ihn nicht mehr zu berühren. Ihm fiel nur eine Möglichkeit ein, diese Distanz zu überbrücken. Später würde er sich bewusst werden, dass er im nüchternen Zustand nie getan hätte, was er nun tat. Aber das Opium hatte doch schon erste Wirkungen gezeigt, und er schlug alles Vorwissen in den Wind. Mühsam sammelte er sich zusammen, richtete sich auf und durchquerte den Raum in einigen kleinen Schritten. Dann ließ er sich auf Severus Liege nieder und wand sich dem beinahe liegenden Mann zu, der sich nicht rührte und nur den Kopf abgewandt hatte. Vorsichtig streckte Remus die Hand aus, legte den Zeigefinger unter Severus Kinn und lenkte mit sanftem Druck den Kopf des anderen wieder zurück, so dass sie sich gerade ins Gesicht sahen. Damit hatte weder Severus, noch Remus selbst gerechnet. Eine Sekunde passierte gar nichts, und Remus hielt den Atem an. Dann zuckte Severus zurück und fixierte Remus mit nichts als Kälte und Bitterkeit in den Augen.

„Willst Du dir jetzt auch dein Stück holen?"

Wie geschlagen zog Remus seine Hand zurück. Dann schüttelte er traurig den Kopf.

„Ich will verstehen."

Severus betrachtete ihn nur verächtlich. „Du wirst niemals verstehen, Wolf." Die Beleidigung sollte treffen, und Remus zum schweigen bringen, aber sie verfehlte ihre Wirkung gänzlich. Remus war schon zu weit gegangen, um jetzt noch umzukehren.

„Beweise es mir."

Entnervt, oder erschöpft, ließ Severus den Kopf wieder in die Kissen fallen, und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Dabei rutschte sein Hemdsärmel weiter nach oben und enthüllte schwarze Flecken auf seiner Haut, die nur von der Umklammerung des Anderen stammen konnte, die Remus beobachtet hatte. Remus starrte diese Male an. Mehr als alles andere zeigten sie ihm, dass diese Begegnung mehr Spuren bei Severus hinterlassen haben mußte, als er zuzugeben bereit war.

„Weiß Albus davon?" Probeweise fragte Remus ins Blaue hinein.

Stumm schüttelte Severus den Kopf.

Albus wusste von nichts? Natürlich nicht. Das würde er niemals zulassen. Oder doch? Manchmal war sich Remus nicht sicher, wie weit Dumbledore tatsächlich zu gehen bereit war. Und ob er nicht doch wenigstens ahnte, was Severus hier tat.

„Weiß irgendjemand etwas davon?"

Spöttisch schnaubte Severus. Das war wohl eine Ablehnung.

„Das war nicht das erste Mal, nicht wahr?" Langsam fühlte Remus sich ein wenig sicherer. Noch hatte Severus ihn weder an den Hindukusch gezaubert, noch ihm mit dem Cruciatus oder anderem größerem körperlichen Übel gedroht. Dafür fiel es Remus immer schwerer, seine Gedanken zu sortieren oder seine Fragen nicht allzu neugierig zu formulieren. Dann kam ihm der Gedanke, dass die körperliche Nähe, die er Severus gerade aufzwang, dem Gespräch möglicherweise nicht sonderlich förderlich war. Vorsichtig stand er also wieder auf, und zog sich auf seine Liege zurück. Severus schien spürbar erleichtert über den Abstand zwischen ihm und Remus zu sein. Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf, und griff nach der Flasche Red Isle. Er füllte sein Glas nach, und stürzte es sofort in einem Zug hinunter. Dann zog er an seiner Pfeife. Die Kombination aus Alkohol und Opium schien auch bei ihm zu wirken, und sie gab seiner Stimme einen rauchigen Unterklang, der Remus Schauer über den Rücken jagte. In einer ungewohnten Geste der Verlegenheit fuhr er sich noch einmal durch die schwarzen Haare, die schon heillos durcheinander waren. Über die Pfeife hinweg fixierte er Remus.

"Dinge sind in manchen Kreisen üblich, die in anderen nicht üblich sind."

Üblich? Remus verbrag seinen Schock. Üblich im Sinne von... normal?

"Sex kann eine Waffe sein. Voldemort gebraucht diese Waffe höchst effektiv, und in seinem Fahrwasser hat sich diese Praxis ausgebreitet. Man muss wissen, was man will, und zeigen was man wert ist. Wieviel man in diesem Handel wert ist, bestimmt der Markt"

Remus hörte sein Herz klopfen.

"Und Du bist.. wertvoll?"

Severus lächelte nicht.

"Wie Du siehst."

Remus wurde wieder übel.

* * *

25.05.2010

(c) Fayet


	6. Welcome to my truth

Kapitel V - Welcome to my truth

Markt. Das waren diese Orte also. Märkte, an denen mit unterschiedlichen Dingen gehandelt wurde. Severus hatte heute Abend gehandelt, hatte sich selbst gegen das Leben dreier Menschen und ihrer Familien getauscht. Wie sahen da die Verhältnisse genau aus?

„Was macht Dich wertvoll?"

Nachdenklich zog Severus an seiner Pfeife. Dann betrachtete er sein linkes Handgelenk, ein seltsames Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln.

„Sie wissen nicht, wer ich bin. Das stört sie und macht mich interessant. Hier ist eine merkwürdige Gegend. Keiner weiß genau, wer für wen handelt, spioniert, aushorcht, lügt. Je flexibler jemand ist, desto besser. Keiner weiß, wie weit der andere zu gehen bereit ist. Man fragt nicht, aber es gibt Gerüchte. Sie wissen, ich bin wertvoll. Für welche Seite ist dabei nicht wichtig. Ich handele um andere Dinge als die meisten hier."

Das verwunderte Remus. Er kaute kurz am Ende seiner Pfeife, die schon fast ausgebrannt war, und ließ sie dann achtlos auf die Liege fallen.

„Worum handeln die meisten hier?"

Jetzt grinste Severus fast.

„Das übliche. Geld. Frauen. Drogen. Alles, was legal nicht leicht zu erhalten ist."

Offensichtlich hatte der Rauch des Opiums und die Gläser Red Isle die Zunge des Tränkemeisters etwas gelöst, und er wirkte seltsam entspannt. Remus dagegen bemerkte langsam Schwierigkeiten bei der Suche nach geeigneten Wörter. Seine Gedanken wurden immer glitschiger und wanden sich in seinem Kopf wie Aale. Sobald er einen fassen wollte, glitt er ihm aus der Hand und verschwand in dem Meer, das seit Neustem in seinem Kopf hin und her schwappte. Dabei fand er das ganze aus irgendwelchen Gründen irgendwie amüsant. Und Severus grinste immer noch.

„Aber Du willst etwas anderes?"

Severus nickte.

„Informationen, meistens. Manchmal ungewöhnliche Zutaten. Aber meistens nur kleine Stückchen Wissen. Hier ein Name, da ein Datum. Sie fühlen sich großartig, denn für sie ist das, was sie preisgeben, meistens völlig wertlos. Aber, was man daraus machen kann!"

Jetzt lachte er fast.

„Wenn sie wüssten! Aber sie wissen nicht. Sie sehen nur das hier. Das genügt ihnen." Er hielt sein Handgelenk hoch. Remus folgte ihm neugierig mit den Augen. Vorher hatte er noch versucht, nicht auf das Schwarze Mal zu starren. Aber er war neugierig. Er streckte seine Hand aus. „Darf ich mal…, also, darf ich das mal anschauen?"

Überrascht und ein wenig misstrauisch sah Severus ihn an. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Remus hielt vor Überraschung den Atem an. Aber Severus stand zunächst nur auf und kniete sich neben das Tischchen, nahm die zwei verbleibenden Pfeifen vom Tablett und hielt die erste vorsichtig über die Flamme. Als aus dem Gefäß am Ende der Pfeife leichter Rauch aufzusteigen begann, hielt er Remus seine ausgestreckte Hand mit der Pfeife entgegen. Remus rückte etwas auf seiner Liege nach vorne, streckte sich aus und ergriff die Pfeife. Statt die Hand aber zurückzuziehen blieb Severus wo er war. Seinen Blick fest auf Remus Gesicht gerichtet ließ er die Pfeife los und drehte dann seine Hand langsam um, so dass die offene Handfläche zur Decke gerichtet war. Auf seinem Handgelenk prangte schwarze und hässlich das Mal. Für einen Moment hielt Remus den Atem an. Seine Blick fand Severus schwarze Augen, aber er sah keine Ablehnung darin. Dann streckte er vorsichtig seine eigene Hand aus. Sanft berührten seine Fingerspitzen den Handrücken, bis er schließlich Severus ganzes Handgelenk umschließen konnte.

Remus hatte die schlanken Hände des Tränkemeisters immer bewundert. Er hatte ihn arbeiten sehen, präzise und leicht. Seine eigenen Hände erschienen ihm dagegen fast schon grob und rau, und auch jetzt war er nicht überrascht, dass er Severus schmale Handgelenke problemlos umfassen konnte. Bei der ersten Berührung fühlte er ein leichtes Prickeln in den Fingerspitzen, davon hatte er gehört, es aber noch nie gefühlt: die spürbare Aura der Magie eines Zauberers. Er nahm sich vor, Dumbeldore bei Gelegenheit einmal die Hand zu schütteln. Zu seiner Überraschung fühlte sich das Schwarze Mal nicht anders an als die restliche Haut. Remus hatte es sich immer als kalt vorgestellt, oder hart. Aber die Haut war nicht kälter, obwohl das auch daran liegen konnte, dass Severus Hand insgesamt sehr kühl war, und die Haut nicht verhärtet. Es wirkte nur wie eine harmlose Zeichnung. Dennoch hatte Remus das Gefühl, etwas seltsames zu spüren. Als seine Fingerspitzen das Mal berührten lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken, und er spürte etwas in sich krampfen. Bildete er sich das nur ein?

Als würde er Gedanken lesen schüttelte Severus den Kopf. Aber er sagte nichts. Minutenlang schienen sie so zu verharren. Dann lockerte Remus vorsichtig seinen Griff und Severus ergriff die zweite Pfeife und entzündete sie über der Öllampe. Mit Pfeife und Glas zog er sich wieder auf die andere Seite des Raumes zurück.

„Danke."

Severus nickte nur. Wieder beschäftigte Remus sich mit seiner Pfeife. Er hatte sich mittlerweile schon an den Rauch gewöhnt, empfand ihn fast als angenehm. Dazu wurde sein Kopf langsam so leicht, obwohl so viele schwere Gedanken darin waren. Zum Beispiel wollte er gerne mit Severus weiter über das Mal sprechen, immerhin schien er ungewöhnlich gesprächig zu sein. Dafür war diese Droge doch wirklich nützlich zu sein. Und der Alkohol, natürlich. Bei dieser Gelegenheit sah sich Remus nach seinem eigenen Glas um, lokalisierte es auf dem kleinen Tisch neben seiner Liege, und trank einen kleinen Schluck. Und dann noch einen.

„Wie funktioniert das eigentlich?"

Severus, offensichtlich vorher tief in Gedanken versunken, sah auf. „Das Mal?" Remus nickte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Viel schwarze Magie, das ist klar. Eine Mischung aus Blutzauber, Beschwörung und einem Bindungszauber. Dumbeldore versucht seit Jahre es zu verstehen. Allzu schwer kann es nicht sein, immerhin ist der schw – er – darauf gekommen."

So sprach Severus über Voldemort? Remus war mehr als überrascht und sprach diese Überraschung auch aus.

„Wir alle unterschätzen ihn, natürlich. Er ist mächtig, sehr mächtig. Aber nicht unberechenbar. Seine Eitelkeit wird ihn zu Fall bringen, irgendwann. Jedenfalls hoffe ich es. Er sieht vieles nicht, wenn er es nicht sehen will. Zu meinem Glück."

Nachdenklich nickte Remus. Dann kam ihm diese ganze Szene absurd vor. Lag er gerade wirklich in einer Opiumhöhle auf einer Liege und plauderte mit Severus über Gott, die Welt und Voldemort? Dem Severus, mit dem er seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr richtig gesprochen hatte – und vorher eigentlich auch nicht? Und rauchte er tatsächlich gerade seine zweite Opiumpfeife? Und trank ein Gebräu namens Red Isle? Remus öffnete den Mund, und zu seiner größten Verwunderung begann er zu kichern. Erschrocken schlug er die Hand vor den Mund.

Aber auch Severus grinste. Dann streckte er sich genüsslich, wurde länger und noch dünner, ein bisschen wie eine Katze. Remus starrte, unverhohlen.

„Du bist viel zu dürr." plapperte er durch seine vor den Mund geschlagene Hand weiter. Severus zuckte die Schultern und zog an seiner Pfeife. „Zuviel, von allem." nuschelte er, das Mundstück der Pfeife noch zwischen den Zähnen.

„Na, von Keksen kannst Du ja offensichtlich nicht zuviel haben!" Für einen Moment kam Remus sich sehr eloquent vor.

Severus kicherte, und es klang sehr ungewohnt in Remus Ohren. Severus lachte selten. Fast nie, eigentlich. Aber es war ein angenehmer Ton, dunkel und weich. Remus nahm sich vor diesen Klang in seine Sammlung an schönen Geräuschen aufzunehmen. Vielleicht konnte er das ja noch öfter hören.

„Nein, Kekse nicht. Aber alles andere. Zuviel Arbeit, zuviel Unterricht, zuviel Handel, zuviel Cruciatus, zuviel.. alles." Ohne Rücksicht auf den traurigen Charakter seiner Worte kicherte Severus einfach weiter.

In diesem Moment wurden Remus zwei Tatsachen schlagartig klar. Die Erste war ihm schon langsam gedämmert, wurde aber immer deutlicher: Er würde vermutlich nie wieder so offen mit Severus sprechen können, wie in genau diesem Moment, und er bezweifelte, dass Severus überhaupt im nüchternen Zustand je so offen mit irgendenjemandem sprechen würde. Und die zweite Tatsache ergab sich aus seinen danach folgenden Handlungen. Er konnte nämlich auf keinen Fall mehr nüchtern sein, nein, vielmehr war er Opfer einer Mischung aus einem gewaltigen Drogen- und Alkoholrausch geworden.

Er betrachtete Severus, seine Pfeife und seine eigenen Hände, und wurde von einem gewaltigen Lachanfall geschüttelt.

* * *

27.05.2010

(c) Fayet

A/N: Zugegeben, mit diesem Ende hätten wir alle nicht gerechnet. Aber Opium löst nunmal neben Halluzinationen auch Lachkrämpfe aus, und diese "Nebenwirkung" konnte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen. Lassen wir sie also ein wenig lachen.

Danke an alle, die mir treu geblieben sind, und natürlich besonders an die fleißigen Reviewer. Von irgendwas müssen wir Schreiberlinge ja auch leben, und Reviews sind nahrhaft. Laßt mich also nicht verhungern...


	7. Laugh, I nearly died

Kapitel VII – Laugh, I nearly died

Ganz konnte er sich das nicht erklären. Es war nichts besonders bemerkenswert lustiges geschehen, im Gegenteil – das, was er gerade gehört hatte, war außerordentlich traurig. Aber er konnte sich nicht helfen, er musste lachen. Es brach geradezu aus ihm heraus, und es dauert einige Minuten, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Verzweifelt wischte er sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen, und sah zu Severus hinüber. Der grinste immer noch.

„Entschuldigung, ich sollte nicht lachen. Ich weiß auch gar nicht, warum ich lache." Remus versuchte, seiner Stimme einen ernsthaften Klang zu verleihen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Severus aber wischte seine Bedenken mit einer Handbewegung zur Seite.

„Solange ihr lacht, hat er nicht gewonnen. Das ist gut." Remus atmete tief durch, versucht, nicht wieder zu kichern. „Lachst Du denn nicht?" fragte er.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, aber er grinste unvermindert weiter. Dann lachte er kurz auf, fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und zog wieder an seiner Pfeife. „Ah, Lupin. Ich bin doch schon fast tot." Diese Aussage wiederum fand er scheinbar wirklich amüsant, denn er grinste noch ein wenig weiter in sich hinein.

Er sollte das irgendwie festhalten, schoss es Remus durch den Kopf, denn mit Bildern von dieser Szene könnte man in Hogwarts Millionen verdienen. Er lachte. Severus Snape lachte. Zugegebenermaßen unter dem Einfluss von Drogen, aber er konnte lachen, und das war für die meisten schon eine neue Erkenntnis. Eigentliche ein Umstand, den Remus im nüchternen Zustand eher zum weinen gefunden hätte. So kicherte er aber darüber.

„Du bist schon fast tot?"

Aber Severus musste gerade erneut auflachen und antwortete nicht. Dann fing er sich wieder, atmete tief, und nickte. „Natürlich. Ich bin ein toter Mann auf zwei Beinen, und noch gehe ich. Bald wird er sie mir brechen, dann krieche ich. Das wäre etwas Neues, nach all dem Cruciatus und dem Beinahe-sterben."

Das verschlug Remus dann doch für einen Moment das Lachen. War die Situation vorher schon absurd gewesen, wurde sie jetzt bizarr: Zwei Männer saßen im Halbdunkeln auf Liegen, grinsten sich breit an und sprachen von Tod und Verderben. Genauergesagt vom Tod des einen. Irgendein Teil von Remus schrie empört auf, aber es war nur ein kleiner Teil, und ein Schluck Red Isle brachte ihn schnell zum schweigen.

„Wer stirbt denn öfter beinahe?"

Severus schnaubte und hob die Hand. „Cruciatus. Hinterlässt keine Spuren, kein Blut zum Aufwischen. Sauber und ordentlich. Man sieht dem Opfer nichts an. Oder siehst Du etwas?" Demonstrativ schaute er an sich hinunter. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Außer, dass Du zu dünn bist." Als Antwort knackte Severus mit jedem einzelnen seiner Fingergelenke. „Cruciatus zerstört die Nerven. Erst den Magen, dann die Bewegungsfähigkeit, dann den Geist. Ich bin gerade beim Magen angekommen. Hoffentlich bin ich tot, bevor der Geist an der Reihe ist."

Wieder hörte Remus auf zu kichern. Aber er begriff nicht, was Severus gesagt hatte, und er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Dafür war die Pfeife zu gut, und zuviel Alkohol in seinem Blut. Er beschloss, sich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch einmal Gedanken über diese Erkenntnisse zu machen, und sich vorerst wieder der Pfeife zu widmen. Severus folgte seinem Beispiel, und gemeinsam versanken sie in ein wohliges Schweigen, wie man es nur zustande bringt, wenn man entweder sehr lange befreundet oder sehr betrunken ist. Und eigentlich waren sie beides. Nun, jedenfalls kannten sie sich schon lange.

„Wir kennen uns schon ewig, oder?"

Aber Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Vergangenheit ist vorbei. Es ist egal." Remus nickte, und gemeinsam versanken sie wieder in ihr Schweigen. Noch war Remus Pfeife nicht ganz verglüht, und er versank in der Vergangenheit. Viele Bilder seiner Schulzeit stiegen ihm vor Augen und verblassten wieder. Er sah alle seine Freunde, und es versetzte ihm erneut einen Stich. Wie wenige von ihnen noch lebten. Und wofür das alles? Dann begann er, seine Erinnerungsbilder gezielt nach Severus abzusuchen. Schließlich waren sie sich oft genug über den Weg gelaufen. Aber er konnte kein scharfes Bild finden. Alles war verschwommen, und kreiste nur um schwarze Augen, die verächtlich zwischen den Haarsträhnen hervorschauten. Und jene Nacht, vor langer Zeit, als er Severus fast getötet hatte. Aber darüber mochte er nicht nachdenken, und schnell verdrängte er diese Erinnerung wieder. Danach hatte Severus ihn noch gezielter gemieden als vorher. Aus Hass, hatte Remus damals angenommen. Oder war es etwas anderes gewesen? Irgendwann würde er fragen. Heute nicht. Aber das Opium hatte seine Selbstkontrolle völlig aufgehoben, und seiner Zunge ein eigenwilliges Leben eingehaucht.

„Hasst Du mich noch?"

Zu seinem Erstaunen begriff Severus sofort. Aber er schwieg, nachdenklich, und schickte Rauchkreise zur Decke. Remus glaubte schon, dass als stillschweigendes Ja verstehen zu müssen. Aber Severus widerlegte seine Idee.

„Ich habe Dich nie gehasst. Aber ich fürchtete mich vor Dir."

Damit hatte Remus nicht gerechnet. Severus fürchtete sich vor ihm? Er war Angst als Reaktion auf sein, nun ja, monstergleiches Wesen, gewöhnt. Würde er sich selbst im Wald begegnen, er hätte auch Angst. Umso mehr hatte er immer alle bewundert, die ihn trotz allem mochten und schätzten, die ihn nicht als Biest sahen, sondern als Mensch, als Mensch mit Nebenwirkungen, sozusagen. Aber Furcht und Hass gingen oft Hand in Hand. Nur Furcht, ohne Hass, begegnete ihm selten. Severus Stimme unterbrach diesen Gedankenfluss.

„Dann habe ich gesehen, was ein wirkliches Monster, ein Dämon, ein Mörder ist. Und ich bin selbst eines geworden. Nun bedauere ich Dich, denn wo ich mich selbst schuldig gemacht habe, warst Du unschuldig. Du hattest keine Wahl."

Unter der Decke des Zimmers hing der Rauch der Pfeifen wie eine Wolkenschicht am Winterhimmel. Das rötliche Licht der Wandlaternen warf darauf seltsame Schatten, und im sich drehenden Rauch schien Remus Gestalten erkennen zu können. Auch Severus blickte gedankenverloren hinauf zu den sich drehenden und tanzenden Rauchschwaden. Als er bemerkte, dass auch Remus lächelnd in den Rauch starrte, hob er seine freie Hand und begann, in den Nebel kleine Figuren zu zeichnen. Remus verstand den Zauber nicht, aber er betrachtete fasziniert wie sich vor seinen Augen Hogwarts abzuzeichnen begann, wie der Verbotene Wald erschien, und der Nachthimmel darüber. Dann wechselte die Szenerie, und Remus meinte eine Höhle zu erkennen. Darin waren viele kleine Figuren, und auf einem Thron ein großer Zauberer, mit Augen wie eine Schlange. Die Figuren bewegten sich, und verneigten sich, knieten nieder und standen wieder auf, während der Zauberer auf dem Thron seinen Zauberstab schwang. Einzelne Figuren fielen nieder, die Hände auf dem Rücken zusammengebunden. Dann löste sich die Höhle auf, und der Verbotene Wald mit Hogwarts am Horizont erschien wieder. Diesmal löste sich aus den Schatten des Waldes eine der kleinen Figuren, wie Remus sie auch schon in der Höhle gesehen hatte, und bewegte sich auf Hogwarts zu. Über allem schien ein gnädiger Halbmond. Dann löste alles, Schloss, Wald und Mond, sich in Nebel auf und von den Bildern blieb nichts mehr.

Remus lächelte. Was Severus ihm gezeigt hatte war nicht schön, aber das er es ihm gezeigt hatte war ein Vertrauensbeweis.

„Das ist ein schöner Zauber."

Severus nickte. „Wenn mein Vater freundlich auf mich zu sprechen war, hat er manchmal im Rauch seiner Zigarre Geschichten erzählt. Irgendwann hat er damit aufgehört, und ich habe es mir selbst beigebracht. Es ist leicht."

Noch nie hatte Severus ein Wort über seine Vergangenheit gesprochen.

„Bringst Du es mir irgendwann bei?"

Severus zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn Zeit dafür ist." Dann betrachtete er seine mittlerweile erloschene Pfeife und zog aus der Brusttasche seiner Weste eine kleine, silberne Taschenuhr.

„Wir müssen gehen."

Jetzt erst bemerkte Remus, das seine Pfeife ebenfalls erloschen, und die Flasche Red Isle leer war. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie soviel getrunken hatten, und er könnte auch nicht sagen, wie viele Gläser er davon genommen hatte. Aber das Aufstehen fiel ihm schwer, und er mußte wieder ein bisschen kichern. Severus war aber ernst wie immer. Er räumte die Pfeifen zusammen, löschte die Öllampe und warf sich seinen Gehrock über. Remus stand schwankend in der Mitte des Raumes. Auch Severus schien ein wenig seiner üblichen Eleganz eingebüßt zu haben, hielt sich aber problemlos auf den Füßen.

„Es ist bereits alles arrangiert. Geh direkt durch den Hauptraum zur Tür. Sieh dich nicht um. Wenn ich zurückbleibe, geh durch die Tür hinaus. Warte dort, aber nur kurz, und wenn dir etwas verdächtig vorkommt, appariere zurück nach Hogwarts. Ab jetzt kein Wort mehr."

Remus nickte. Statt zu antworten zog Severus seinen Zauberstab aus einer Innentasche seines Gehrocks – Remus konnte gar nicht glauben, dass er mitsamt dem Gehrock die ganze Zeit über achtlos auf dem Fußende einer der Liegen gelegen hatte – und deutete in alle vier Ecken des Raumes. Die Temperatur sank merklich ab. Dann bedeutete er Remus, vorauszugehen.

* * *

29.05.2010

(c) Fayet

A/N: Danke an alle Reviewer. Ich hatte größte Bedenken, ob die letzten Kapitel wirklich gelungen waren... aber sie scheinen euch gefallen zu haben. Der Schreiber lebt von Feedback, denkt daran. Im Übrigen kann ich schon voraussagen, dass "Opium" noch zwei weitere Kapitel erhalten wird. Aber ich trage mich bereits mit einer Fortsetzung, denn aus dem Slash ist hier bis jetzt ja nicht viel geworden. Außerdem höre ich die ganze Zeit Muse "Undisclosed Desires", und wenn man dazu keine Snape/Lupin FF schreiben kann, wozu dann?


	8. I can't stay

Kapitel VIII – I can't stay

Remus schlüpfte durch den verschlissenen Vorhang und stand im Schummerlicht des Ganges. Mühsam bemüht, sich den Alkohol nicht anmerken zu lassen, setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen. Kurz bevor er den Schankraum erreichte, straffte er sich etwas. Er mußte sich zusammenreißen, wer weiß, was da im Dunkeln lauern mochte. Probehalber tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab, der an gewohnter Stelle war und ihm Zuversicht einflösste. Hinter sich hörte er die Severus' Schritte auf dem Holzboden.

Vielleicht eine Spur zu schnell betrat Remus den Hauptraum. Dort sah alles noch genauso aus wie vorher. Der Barkeeper drehte sich bei seinem Erscheinen um, und beäugte ihn interessiert. Zügig durchquerte Remus den Hauptraum, und näherte sich der Eingangstür. Schnell suchten seine Augen nach der Klinke, und er beugte sich etwas vor. Beinahe hätte er sich den Kopf gestoßen, als die schwere Tür aufschwang. Dann hörte er die meckernde Stimme des Barkeepers neben sich.

„Ich wünsche noch einen schönen Abend", gefolgt von einem hämischen Lachen. Fluchtartig stürzte Remus zur Tür hinaus, die hinter ihm krachend ins Schloß fiel. Auf der Straße herrschte völlige Stille, und er meinte, sein wild schlagendes Herz direkt im Hals sitzen zu haben. Die überraschende Kühle der Sommernacht war gut für seinen Kopf, der aber immer noch schwer war und zu schmerzen begann. Wo war Severus?

Vorsichtig sah Remus sich in der Straße um. Sie schien völlig verlassen zu sein, und niemand war zu sehen. Dennoch konnte er nicht wissen, was in den Schatten lag. Seine Finger fanden den Zauberstab in seiner Manteltasche, und er überlegte gerade, ob er ihn ziehen sollte, als die Tür wieder aufschwang und Severus die Straße betrat. Wortlos schritt er an Remus vorbei, der ihm aufatmend folgte. Er drehte sich erst wieder um, als sie die Ecke erreichten, in der sie erstmals angekommen waren. Wie lange war das her? Remus hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Es war sicherlich weit nach Mitternacht, aber der Himmel war noch dunkel und keine Spur von Tagesanbruch.

„Kannst Du allein apparieren?"

Remus war sich nicht sicher. Aber Severus hatte nicht die Geduld, lange auf eine Antwort zu warten, und schon spürte Remus erst die kühle Hand des Tränkemeisters auf seinem Oberarm und dann den bekannten Zug um den Bauchnabel. Vorsichtshalber schloss er die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, standen sie auf der bekannten Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald. Sie waren wieder Zuhause.

Leider waren Alkohol, Opium und der Schwung der Apparation keine gute Kombination für Remus Magen gewesen, und kaum war er angekommen, sank er auf die Knie und erbrach sich. Severus hatte sich rechtzeitig in Sicherheit gebracht, und wartete einige Minuten, bis Remus sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Dann reichte er ihm ein Taschentuch und half ihm auf.

Remus wäre am liebsten auf der Stelle am Boden versunken. Er war doch kein Halbwüchsiger mehr, der so gar nichts vertrug! Aber sein Magen war schon immer empfindlich gewesen, und Reisekrank wurde er leider auch öfter. Seine Knie zitterten, und er konnte kaum gerade stehen. Neben Severus gerader Gestalt wurde ihm noch mulmiger, auch wenn er seine prüfenden Blicke in der Dunkelheit des Waldes nur erahnen konnte. Dann hörte er Severus seufzen.

„Kannst Du gehen? Nein? Leg deinen Arm um meine Schulter."

Halb auf Severus gestützt, halb auf eigenen Beinen gehend, taumelte Remus so dem Schloß entgegen. Er war überrascht, das Severus überhaupt die Kraft zu einem solchen Gang aufbrachte. Selbst unter der Polsterung durch den schweren Stoff des Gehrocks fühlten die Schultern des größeren Mannes sich knochig an, und Remus stieß mehrmals im Gehen schmerzhaft gegen seinen Hüftknochen, der besonders hervorstand. Der Weg aus dem Wald war lang, und als sie endlich die Dunkelheit der Bäume verließen, atmeten beide auf. Hogwarts vor Augen kamen sie schneller voran. Die Nachtluft hatte hier einen ganz anderen Geschmack als in der schmutzigen Gasse, und Remus sog sie gierig ein. Die Luft war weich, wie Samt, und fühlte sich sanft auf seiner Haut an. Dazu roch sie gut, was zu nicht geringen Anteilen an Severus lag. So nah war Remus ihm noch nie gewesen, und mit jedem Atemzug nahm seine empfindliche Nase den Geruch des Tränkemeisters auf. Vermischt mit den Gerüchen der Opiumhöhle, dem Alkohol und dem Zigarettenrauch nahm Remus eine Spur Verbena, etwas Limette und, erstaunlicherweise, Earl Gray, wahr. Der Geruch gefiel ihm, und er begann, sich sonntägliche Frühstücke im Garten vorzustellen. Wie gut, dass Severus gerade seine Gedanken nicht lesen konnte. Das Opium war an allem Schuld, dessen war Remus sich sicher.

Dann erreichten sie das Portal. Die Stufen waren besonders mühsam, aber Remus fühlte sich schon etwas besser und konnte den größten Teil seines Gewichts selbst tragen. So stolperten sie in die leere Haupthalle.

„Kannst Du ab hier alleine gehen?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Das war fast gelogen, denn irgendwie wäre er schon zu seinen privaten Räumen gekommen. Aber er wollte noch nicht allein sein, wollte noch nicht den Arm von Severus Schulter nehmen, und wollte sich den Geruch aus Verbena und Earl Gray noch etwas genauer einprägen. Also schwankten sie weiter, die Treppen hinauf und die Korridore hinunter.

An der Tür zu Remus Räumen angekommen, bleiben sie stehen. Remus legte die Hand auf die Türklinke, und versuchte, sich an sein persönliches Passwort zu erinnern. „Flowery Orange Pekoe" Dann wich er schnell den halb verächtlichen Blicken Severus aus. „Ich mag Tee", versuchte er eine schwache Entschuldigung. Severus schnaubte nur, und hätte die Schultern gezuckt, hätte Remus Arm das nicht verhindert. Gemeinsam stolperten sie in Remus dunkles Wohnzimmer. Kühle Luft empfing sie, denn bei dieser Hitze hatte Remus stets einen leichten Kühlzauber in seinen Räumen aktiviert. Die Stille und Dunkelheit tat Remus gut, und er wurde plötzlich unsagbar müde. Es fiel ihm nicht ein, Licht zu machen.

In der Mitte des Raumes blieben sie stehen, und Severus schälte den Arm des anderen von seiner Schulter. Erst versicherte er sich, dass Remus allein stehen konnte, dann ließ er ihn vollständig los. Etwas enttäuscht und leicht schwankend stand Remus auf seinem Teppich und blickte um sich. Severus aber war bereits auf dem Weg zur noch offenen Tür hinaus.

„Ich glaube, mir wird wieder schlecht."

Warum er genau gelogen hatte, war Remus hinterher nicht mehr klar. Aber es wirkte, zumindestens für einige Sekunden. Severus blieb auf dem Weg zu Tür stehen, seufzte, und drehte sich wieder um.

„Lupin, ich werde dich nicht ins Bett bringen. Bis morgen."

Es würde nicht wirken. Dafür war Severus zu nüchtern, trotz der Unmengen an Opium und Alkohol, die er auch im Blut haben mußte. Er mußte einen Zauber genutzt haben, der ihn ausgenüchtert hatte, und Remus hätte nur zu gerne gewusst, welcher das war. Und ob es auch einen gab, der Severus am gehen hinderte. Warum, wusste er nicht. Er versuchte es noch einmal.

„Bleib."

Aber auch das verfehlte seine Wirkung.

„Lupin, ich habe Dinge zu erledigen. Albus wartet auf mich."

Das verstand Remus umnebeltes Hirn, auch wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte, woher genau Albus wissen sollte dass sie zurück waren. Aber Albus wusste ja eigentlich immer alles. Remus nickte also. Aber das Opium war immer noch in seinem Blut, und anstatt sich geschlagen zu geben, plapperte er einfach weiter, ohne sich große Sorgen um den Inhalt seiner Worten zu machen.

„Danke. Die Sommernacht im Wald war schön, oder? Vielleicht können wir nächsten Sommer einmal nachts zusammen spazieren gehen. Oder irgendwohin fahren."

Severus war schon durch die Tür, und hatte die Hand auf der Klinke. Im dunklen Zimmer war das hereinfallende Licht vom Flur die einzige Lichtquelle, und Severus Schatten war groß auf dem Teppich. Remus Worte brachten ihn noch dazu, sich einmal umzudrehen, und Remus bedauerte die Dunkelheit. Zu gerne hätte er die Augen des anderen noch einmal gesehen, und seine entspannten Züge.

„Den nächsten Sommer werde ich nicht mehr erleben, Lupin." Dann zog er die Tür ein wenig zu und zögerte nur noch einen kurzen Moment, bevor er sie endgültig schloss.

„Gute Nacht."

Remus blieb allein im Dunkeln zurück.

* * *

29.05.2010

(c) Fayet

A/N: Das war das vorletzte Kapitel: Unsere Helden sind sicher daheim gelandet, und keiner hat seine Finger oder sein Gesicht verloren. Einiges gibt es aber noch zu klären, und das wird im nächsten und letzte Kapitel geschehen.


	9. Life after breakfast

Kapitel IX – Life after breakfast

Mit aller Kraft fiel die sommerliche Morgensonne durch die Fenster in Remus privaten Räumen. Sie räkelte sich auf dem schon etwas verschlissenen Teppich, ließ die Staubkörner in der Luft sichtbar werden und fand auch ihren Weg unter die geschlossenen Augenlider des schlafenden Mannes im Bett. Unwillig zog Remus die Decke etwas höher und versuchte, das Licht nicht zu bemerken. Aber er hatte keine Chance, denn während er sich langsam seiner Umgebung und seiner dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen bewusst wurde, klopfte es an der Tür. Sofort erkannte er Sirius vertrautes Klopfzeichen und machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Tür zu öffnen. Sein alter Freund kannte das Passwort und keine Gnade, Gegenwehr war sowieso sinnlos. Sekunden später schwang die Tür auf und vom Teppich gedämpfte Schritte waren zu hören.

„Remus?" Die Schritte kamen näher. Remus grummelte eine nicht besonders freundliche Antwort in seine Bettdecke, die er immer noch über den Kopf gezogen hatte. Dann knarrte die Matratze unter Sirius Gewicht und jemand zog an der Decke. „Aufstehen, Langschläfer! Es ist schon elf Uhr durch." Remus gab jegliche Gegenwehr auf und versteckte sein Gesicht vor der gleißenden Sonne – zumindestens erschien sie ihm heute besonders hell und boshaft – unter seinem Arm. Sirius aber hatte kein Erbarmen. „Hey, Remus!" Mit spitzen Fingern pickte er Remus in die Rippen. „Mhm… Kopfweh…geh weg." knurrte Remus unter seinem Versteck. Sirius lachte. „Hattet ihr eine tolle Party? Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass diese überdimensionale Fledermaus so was kann. Spaß, mit dem? Glaube ich nicht." Remus versuchte, mit seinen freien Gliedmaßen seine Ohren zu überdecken. Sprach Sirius immer so laut?

„Du musst gar nicht schreien, Sirius!" Aber der lachte nur. „Du hast ja wirklich einen Riesekater. Da hilft nur ein kräftiges Frühstück." Wenige Minuten später hatte Sirius endlich das Kunststück vollbracht und Remus aus dem Bett gezwungen. Nach einer kalten Dusche und der Suche nach tragbaren Kleidungsstücken – keine Roben, dafür war es viel zu warm, und außerdem waren die akademischen Roben in den Sommerferien sowieso nicht nötig – waren beide Freunde auf dem Weg zum Frühstück. Während Sirius fröhlich vor sich hinplapperte, versuchte Remus zwischen den Donnerschlägen seiner Kopfschmerzen Fetzen des vergangenen Abends zu rekonstruieren. Nach und nach kam seine Erinnerung zurück, und mit ihr die Bilder der vergangenen Nacht. Zu seinen hämmernden Kopfschmerzen gesellte sich jetzt noch ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl und ein flauer Magen. Würde Severus beim Frühstück sein? Und wie sollte er ihm begegnen?

Aber Remus Sorgen waren unbegründet. Als sie die große Halle betraten, war der Frühstückstisch fast verwaist. Nur Albus Dumbledore saß gemütlich zwischen Teekanne und Honigtopf, und lächelte beiden vergnügt über den Tagespropheten zu. „Ah, die Langschläfer. Guten Morgen, guten Morgen. Tee?" Remus nickte nur stumm, sank auf den ihm angebotenen Platz und rieb sich die Stirn. „Danke, Albus." Vor ihnen erschien ein Brötchenkorb, und Sirius stürzte sich gierig auf das duftende Backwerk. Remus beachtete die aufgefahrenen Köstlichkeiten aber zunächst gar nicht, sondern wand sich seiner Teetasse zu. Der Duft von starkem Earl Gray stieg ihm in die Nase, und weckte seine Lebensgeister. Der Duft brachte ihm aber auch eine anderen Erinnerung ins Gedächtnis, und vor sich sah er wieder Severus im Dämmerlicht des Raumes, wie er lächelnd Bilder in den Rauch des Opiums malte. „Milch?" Mühsam riss Remus seine Gedanken von ihren Abwegen zurück und blickte auf. Sein Blick traf den von Dumbeldore, und in den glitzernden blauen Augen sah Remus eine weitere Frage. Er konnte dem Blick nicht standhalten und sah sich nach dem Zuckertropf um. „Danke." An seinem nun sehr süßen Tee nippend, lauschte er dem Gespräch zwischen Sirius und Dumbledore, die sich über das Wetter und das nächste Schuljahr unterhielten, alle ernsthafteren Themen aber vermieden. Nach einer halben Tasse wagte Remus, seinem Magen eine trockene Scheibe Toastbrot zuzumuten und biss vorsichtig eine Ecke ab.

Als er wieder aufschaute wurde er sich bewusst, dass diesmal zwei paar Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren. Sah er eigentlich so scheußlich aus, wie er sich fühlte? „Ja, ich bin verkatert und müde. Gestern war spät. Ich gehe nach dem Frühstück zu Poppy und hole mir etwas gegen Kopfschmerzen. Sonstige Fragen?" Sirius grinste. „Willkommen in der Welt der Erwachsenen, Moony. Dein erster echter Kater!" Ihm zuprostend hob er seine Kaffeetasse. Remus lächelte nur müde. Auf diese Erfahrung hätte er zwar verzichten können, aber den gestrigen Abend wollte er auf keinen Fall verpasst haben. Zuviel hatte sich seitdem verändert, zuviel Wichtiges hatte er erfahren. Dann fiel es ihm wieder: Albus wusste von nichts. Nachdenklich knabberte Remus an seinem Toast. Erst das Schaben der Stuhlbeine auf dem Boden holte ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Albus war aufgestanden, und lächelte auf Remus hinunter. „Ich bin sehr gespannt auf deinen Bericht, Remus. Darf ich Dich später auf eine Tasse Tee bitten? Am frühen Nachmittag?" Remus fiel keine gute Entschuldigung ein, und so nickte er nur überrumpelt. „Exzellent! Bis dahin wird Poppy Dir sicher etwas passendes für deine Kopfschmerzen gegeben haben, so dass wir gemeinsam die Köstlichkeiten unserer Hauselfen genießen können. Ich habe gehört, dass sie sich momentan an Eclairs versuchen." Schon beim Gedanken an mit Sahne gefüllte Süßspeisen drehte Remus Magen sich um, aber er lächelte dennoch tapfer und nickte.

Den Vormittag verbrachte Remus nach einen kurzen Besuch auf der Krankenstation im Schatten der Bäume am See. Sirius war schwimmen gegangen, und Remus lag mit einem Buch im Gras und döste vor sich hin. Der Trank, den Poppy ihm gegeben hatte, war höchst effektiv gewesen – sicher hatte Severus ihn gebraut – und nun ging es seinem Kopf schon erheblich besser. Nur sein Magen war noch nicht allzu glücklich, aber immerhin konnte er das als Ausrede nutzen, um den Eclairs zu entgehen. Auch zum kurzen Lunch kehrten sie nicht ins Schloss zurück. Ein Hauself erschien mit einem Picknickkorb voller Köstlichkeiten, und so saßen sie unter den Bäumen und genossen die Ruhe des Sommers. Remus war nicht sonderlich gesprächig, und Sirius kannte ihn gut genug, um das zu akzeptieren. Er war zwar furchtbar neugierig, aber Remus würde ihm schon noch alles interessante erzählen. Schließlich hatten sie nie Geheimnisse voreinander.

Pünktlich um drei Uhr stand Remus am Aufgang zu Dumbledores Büro und versuchte, sich an das Passwort zu erinnern. Die üblichen Favoriten hatte er bereits ausprobiert, aber nichts hatte funktioniert. Dann hatte er einen Einfall. „Eclairs?" Nichts rührte sich. „Schokoladeneclairs?" Ächzend schwang die Tür auf, und Remus begann, sich vor dem Leckerbissen des Nachmittags zu fürchten. Das würde sein Magen ihm nicht so schnell verzeihen.

Wie befürchtete saß Dumbeldore an seinem Schreibtisch vor einem Teeservice und einem Berg Schokoladeneclairs. Remus setzte sich auf den angebotenen Stuhl, nahm Tee und Zuckerdose entgegen und ließ sich schnell von Dumbeldore in eine Unterhaltung über die Wassertemperatur des Sees und den Wolkenbestand am Himmel verwickeln, wohl wissend, dass alles nur Vorspiel war. Er konnte sich nicht gegen das angebotene Eclair wehren, und als er einen ersten vorsichtigen Biss nahm, lächelte Dumbeldore ihn über seine Brillengläser hinweg an.

„Ich nehme an, ihr hattet einen interessanten Abend". Fast hätte Remus sich verschluckt. Mühsam zwang er die Mischung aus Teig und Sahne seinen Hals hinunter und nahm erstmal einen Schluck Tee. Ihm blieb nicht viel Zeit, sich eine Antwort zu überlegen.

„Ja, es war sehr, nun ja, interessant. Ja. Immerhin war ich noch nie in so einer Opiumhöhle." Dumbeldore nickte und lächelte. „Ich schätze, Severus kannte sich bereits aus." Remus versuchte, nicht zu starren. Wieviel hatte Severus erzählt? Und hatte er seinen „Handel" erwähnt? Nein, bestimmt nicht. Dann sollte auch er lieber schweigen. Remus brachte ein dümmliches Grinsen zustande. „Nun ja, ich habe nicht soviel mitbekommen. Diese Pfeifen waren eher, nun ja, wirksam. Ich wäre gar nicht mehr allein nach Hause gekommen." Das war eine gute Taktik: Ich war viel zu berauscht, um irgendwas zu merken. Sehr gut. Fast könnte es funktionieren.

Leider schluckte Dumbeldore den Köder nicht. Sie plauderte noch ein wenig über den Abend, und Remus erzählte, mit betont treuherzigem Augenaufschlag einige Details – die Vorhänge, der seltsame Barkeeper, die dunkle Straße – aber als der Tee ausgetrunken war und Remus aufstand, hielt Dumbeldore ihn einen Moment zurück.

„Gibt es noch irgendetwas, das dir auf der Seele liegt? Remus?" Fest ruhte Dumbledores Blick auf Remus Gesicht. Remus wurde mulmig. Gerne hätte er mit Dumbledore über das geredet, was er gestern als unfreiwilliger Zeuge gesehen und gehört hatte. Aber Severus würde ihm das nie verzeihen. Und so schüttelte er den Kopf. Mit einem traurigen Blick entließ Dumbeldore ihn.

Fast rannte Remus die Gänge hinunter. Er kam sich dabei reichlich seltsam vor, denn wovor floh er eigentlich? Aber er mußte weg, fort von den traurigen Augen Dumbeldores, und ehe er sich versah, fand er sich in der Nähe der Tränkelabore wieder. Severus Privaträume waren nicht in den Kerkern, aber vielleicht arbeitete er ja? Remus verspürte das tiefe Bedürfnis ihn zu sehen. Er wollte nur wissen, ob es Severus gut ging, und dann könnte er auch gleich fragen, ob die Menge Opium genügt hatte.

Vor der Tür zu den Laboren zögerte er kurz. Dann klopfte er. Nervös wartete er, ob jemand antwortete, strich sein zerknittertes Leinenhemd glatt und zupfte an seinem Kragen. Aber seine Verschönerungsversuche waren umsonst, denn es antwortete niemand. Fast ein wenig erleichtert drehte er sich um, und ging zügig davon. Aber schon an der nächsten Ecke stieß er fast mit Severus zusammen.

„Oh, ähm, guten Morgen!" Schnell betrachtete er Severus von Kopf bis Fuß. Ihm war keine Spur ihrer vergangenen Erlebnisse anzumerken. Offensichtlich arbeitete er schon wieder, denn statt seiner akademischen Roben trug er eine Laborrobe: Wie alles an ihm schwarz, wesentlich enger geschnitten als die weiten Roben, die er sonst trug, mit Ärmeln, die nur bis zum Ellbogen reichten, damit keine Teile der Kleidung in den Kesseln hängen konnten. Unter den kurzen Ärmeln schauten die langen Arme eines T-shirt ähnlichen Kleidungsstückes hervor, die bis zu seinen Handgelenken reichten und das schwarze Mal verdeckten, worin wahrscheinlich auch ihr einziger Zweck bestand. Er war blaß wie immer, mit deutlichen Augenringen, aber sonst nicht verändert. Dafür hatte Remus nun wieder deutlich den Geruch nach Verbena und Earl Gray in der Nase, ohne die Spuren von Opium und Zigarettenrauch. Und für ihn roch Severus ganz wunderbar.

„Lupin? Es ist fünf Uhr Nachmittags. Was willst Du? " Remus verfluchte sich innerlich. Natürlich. Warum verwirrte Severus ihn auf einmal so?

„Oh, ja, natürlich. Ich, äh, wollte mich nur noch einmal bedanken, dass Du mich gestern mitgenommen hast."

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern und betrachtete Remus irritiert. Jetzt erst fiel Remus auf, dass er ein Bündel grüner Stängel mit Blättern in den Händen hielt, dessen sanfter Duft Remus in die Nase stieg. „Ist das Minze?" Er zeigte auf das Bündel. Severus lächelte etwas spöttisch. „Ja. Noch etwas? Ich habe einen Kessel, um den ich mich kümmern muss."

Remus wurde immer nervöser.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

Für einen Moment war Severus sichtlich überrascht. Dann verschwand auch diese Emotion wieder aus seinen Gesichtszügen. „Wie bitte?"

Remus wagte den Vorstoß. „Ich habe Dinge gesehen… Du hast Dinge gesagt… ich kann das nicht einfach vergessen. Das will ich nicht."

Severus Gesichtszüge versteinerten. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon Du sprichst. Wenn Du mich bitte entschuldigen würdest, mein Kessel wartet."

Dann schob er sich an Remus vorbei und schwand um die Ecke. Remus war verblüfft. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Dann sprintete er schnell um die Ecke, wo er Severus durch die noch offene Tür zu den Tränkelaboren gehen sah.

„Ich werde es Albus sagen."

Severus blieb wie versteinert stehen. Dann wandte er sich langsam um. In seinen schwarzen Augen stand Gefahr. Und Remus bekam ein wenig Angst. „Willst Du mich erpressen?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Dann versuchte er, ein wenig gefährlich zu sein, und es gelang ihm fast.

„Vielleicht."

Ohne Severus weiter zu beachten, drehte er sich um und marschierte davon. Halb erwartete er, von einem Fluch in den Rücken getroffen zu werden, oder von Severus zurückgerissen zu werden. Aber als er um die Ecke bog, sah er Severus nur ungläubig starrend in der Tür stehen. Remus war mit sich zufrieden. Noch wusste er nicht, ob das Opium gewirkt hatte, wie es hatte wirken sollen. Aber für eines war es auf jeden Fall gut gewesen: Es hatte ihm gezeigt, dass hinter der Fassade des ewig wütenden Slytherin etwas war, das er näher sehen wollte. Er wollte Severus kennenlernen, die Schale knacken. Er wollte lernen, Bilder in den Rauch zu malen.

Immerhin war Earl Gray schon immer sein Lieblingstee gewesen.

* * *

30.05.2010

(c) Fayet

A/N: Das unwahrscheinlichste ist geschehen: Das war das letzte Kapitel von _Opium_. Ich habe eine ganze Geschichte mit mehreren Kapitel beendet - es erscheint mir fast zu unrealistisch, um tatsächlich wahr zu sein. Danke, dass ihr bis jetzt bei mir geblieben seid. Danke an meine treuen Leser und Reviewer, denn jedes Review hat mich angespornt, diese Geschichte weiter zuschreiben. Sie ist nun also fertig, aber eigentlich auch ganz am Anfang: Ja, ich habe über ein Sequel nachgedacht. Es soll _Earl Gray _heißen (so eine Überraschung), aber zunächst muss die Storyline entwickelt werden, und das braucht bekanntlich Zeit. Aber wir werden sehen. Ich freue mich weiterhin über Reviews, Anregungen und Kritik. Noch ein Wort zu den Kapitelüberschriften: Es sind alles Songtitel, die Lieder an sich haben aber nichts mit der Geschichte zu tun, und sind nur ihrer Griffigkeit wegen gewählt.

Jede Geschichte lebt nur in ihren Leser und für ihre Leser. Dies hier also, Leser, sei dir gewidmet.

~_Fayet ()_


End file.
